Behind The Curtains (ON HOLD)
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Clary Fray is the lead singer of an internationally famous rock band, the Mortal Instruments. She is known by the tabloids to be a very carefree and fun loving girl. She's the perfect bad girl the media wants her to be. But now, is she going to keep living this way, or will a certain actor will change her mind? {OOC AH AU} - CLACE - Romance - Beta: Shauna Kullden
1. Prologue

**SORRY THERE HAS BEEN A MISTAKE. THIS IS THE GOOD VERSION.**

 **My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So this used to be a oneshot, but it was always hanging in my head to be a** **story. So yup. This will be something really light, unlike _Mistakes_. Maybe I will bring lemons in it later on, but right now, I don't feel them so no lemons. I hope you will be on board with me on this story, because I like the cuteness of it and all. And you know support is always great and is easier to be seen through reviews, follows and favourite. So do show me your support and love 😝**

 **~ Anyway, you know that I love you and sooooo special thanks to the amazing person who betas a lot of my stories and who is an awesome person, Shauna Kullden. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Prologue (4,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

 **Twitter of Jace Wayland : Missing some Berry 🍓 ****…**

 **#Fan1 : First**

 **#Fan72 : I can give you all the berries you want**

 **#Fan101 : I LOVE YOU JACE**

 **#Fan128 : Can** **'** **t wait for your new movie to come out**

 **#Fan194 : Why is he writing Berry with a cap at the beg?**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Hotel Dumort, Paris, FRANCE**

It was almost the end of the party, and Clary started walking toward the corridor that led to the elevator. She had a room booked upstairs, thanks to Luke, her manager; and she couldn't wait to be in her bed to rest. Today had been very tiresome for she had two radio interviews, a TV appearance and a concert at the end of the day with her rock band. And now, the after-party after the concert just wore her out. She was damn straight tired.

Pretending to be a person that she wasn't was exhausting. She tried more than once to tell Luke about it; but she was the one who started this reputation of a bad girl, and who did her best to preserve it during all her years of fame. She knew that this image helped her band get more famous, because it went with the image of a rock band, a carefree young rebel who couldn't give a fuck about what people thought of her. But still, it was exhausting, and she was liking pretending lesser and lesser.

She mostly started acting lie this because she didn't want to be assimilated to her father, who was already in the business. _Valentine Morgenstern_. He was a big figure in Hollywood, ranked among the greatest such as Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt and Jodie Foster. And so, when young Clarissa Morgenstern saw that her band started to bloom, she changed her name to Clary Fray, refusing to ever talk about her family in the press. Which gave her this attitude of a singer who couldn't give a fuck about what people (the media mostly) said, because she never bothered denying or confirming any rumours on her account.

And this is why she started being linked with a never ending list of lovers. From actors to singers, from directors to photographers, it seemed that if she worked with a guy, she also slept with him. Though her band mates had been spared, and no-one ever sexually linked them to her. Still, according to the media, she slept with half of Hollywood. Jonathan Clark, Will Herondale, Jace Wayland, Raphael Santiago, Sebastian Verlac, the list was long. Though some of them were true, most of them were just rumours that she never denied because Luke said that it was good marketing, and that Clary just let him do what he thought was right for the band.

"Care to share a room?" A voice suddenly echoed behind her, and Clary just rested her forehead against the elevator doors, wishing for it to come quicker.

It was Sebastian Verlac, and to be honest, Sebastian was nice. He was actually one of the best hookups she ever had. He was a passionate and attention-giving lover, one who wouldn't forget that he wasn't alone in bed. All the contrary of Jonathan Clark. Jonathan was all about his own pleasure and finding release, while Sebastian always made sure that she would get off. And man, was he good to make her climb the curtains.

Sebastian was actually the celebrity with whom she got along the best. He was an actor and singer, and they met three years ago for a musical collaboration. And when they were planning to only make a single song together, they ended up making a whole album because they hit off so well. The public went nuts when their album got released because they had made it in the greatest secret, and that the first song was called ' _ **Marry Me**_ '. People started assuming that they were having a secret affair, and that this song was their way of publicising it. And so, they played along, filming the video clip of this song in the streets of Venice with a hidden camera as they appeared like a lovely couple doing all the things a wed-to-be couple would do.

They even started having this sort of relationship that one could call friends with benefits, but the main thing was that they remained friends. Which is apparently something impossible in Hollywood since they kept referring to them as a romantic couple. If Seb invited Clary to accompany him at a premiere, it was because they were back together, if Clary wrote a particularly romantic ballad, it was because she was missing him, if one of them posted a picture, or a tweet of something that could be linked to the other, it was the undeniable proof of their love.

And now, if she was honest with herself, a few months earlier, Clary would have gladly accepted his proposition to join Seb in his room. She knew he would be able to help her release some tension laying on her shoulders. But now, … it just didn't feel right anymore. And still, she gave him a small smile and let him walk with her in the elevator, very well aware that cameras just caught them getting in this elevator together in a very tight embrace.

During the whole party, they had a few encounters with each other, some of them that could qualify as very intimate, but everyone was aware of their 'on and off relationship'. Tabloids loved this thing they had, inventing them a love life that neither of them ever denied. The latest scoop about them was that Seb threw a fit to his manager to be in Paris the same week as her. Clary rolled her eyes at that, perfectly aware that Seb was here for something no-one knew about, and that he was about to sign for a big hit movie with Luc Besson. Not too mention that there were this collaboration that they would be doing in a dew days as well.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Seb closed the distance separating them, and collided his body to hers, kissing her neck.

"You seemed quite tense, tonight. Let me take out some of this tension," He sultrily proposed, and Clary felt how ready he was to help her let go of some steam. But that didn't initiate anything in her, like the other times it did when he kissed her on that particular spot. A part of her wished it did, because then it would mean that the feelings that were growing inside her were not as real as she thoughts.

It had been a year that she hadn't seen Seb in a private way. Of course she saw him at awards, or premieres, but it had been a year since they had the chance to be together without cameras catching every single one of their moves. So she thought that he would be able to ignite the fire that he always ignited, and that those other feelings that she had would finally disappear, but nothing happened the way she wished it would.

Seb seemed to feel that she wasn't in the mood, because he put a decent distance between them in a galant and not hurtful way, as he stated: "You only let me come with you in the elevator because you saw the cameras."

Clary gave him a weak smile, and he just shook his head as if nothing, saying with hope: "Maybe tomorrow. I'm here for quite a while as you know."

"I don't think tomorrow will be good either. I loved the sex, I _really_ did; but I want more," Clary explained, hoping that she wouldn't hurt his male ego. She liked Sebastian as a friend and would be saddened to lose him because she was feeling something for another man.

"Who said I can't give you the more? Maybe I'd love to actually start a _real_ relationship with you," He responded, and Clary bit her lip of remorse as she could hear the truth echoing behind his words. She could hear in his voice that he already thought several times of them being a real item, not just sex buddies who could use the publicity of being seen with one another.

"I'm sorry, Seb. The more I want is not with you. I had someone else in mind when I said more," She said, and Sebastian just closed his eyes to keep his emotions to himself.

For a moment, there was a thick and awkward silent during which Clary wished to have shut her mouth about the 'more'. Especially since the 'more' was probably going to freak out if she started talking about having and feeling more. But then, Sebastian deeply inhaled through his nose, and reopened his eyes, looking a little sad as he said with a small smile:

"I guess it's my fault for not stepping up earlier. I should have manned up, and proposed 'more' to you months ago."

The elevator stopped at this right moment, indicating that Sebastian was on his floor, and he stepped toward Clary to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the elevator. Clary felt something break inside her as the doors closed once again. She knew that she wasn't in love with Sebastian, but it still hurt her to see him like that. Sebastian always made her laugh, and always made her forget about the pressure of their jobs when they were together, no matter how brief their encounters were. And now, it seemed that she lost that.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When she finally entered her hotel room, Clary leaned against the door and appreciated a little the quietude of the room. She longed for that little time all night long. No matter how she made it look to the press, she was nothing of a party girl, and she liked solitude way more than parties. As she walked further into the room, she heard noises that made her sure that she wasn't alone in the room, but she assumed that it was just Luke who wanted to give her a debrief of her next day.

But shock stroke her when she saw _him_ , sitting on the couch in front of the TV, switched on E!News. Her 'more' desire. _Jace Wayland_.

The golden boy who was America's heartthrob. Every girl wanted to be his, and every man wished to have his body. He had been discovered by the big screen when he was five, and he had been **the** big deal ever since. Every big studios wanted him to play in their movies. Because he had talent, and wasn't a pain in the ass to work with. He was just a lady killer. Exactly in the same way as Clary was a carefree, fun loving rockstar. Because the tabloids made it so.

In reality, he wasn't so much of a party guy, or even a lady's man. Clary discovered that when both their managers decided that they should have a 'little fling' to promote their product. Clary's band made a song for the soundtrack of one of Jace's movie, and they made a music video of it together, letting tabloid believe that there was more behind the curtains. But as soon as the publicity stunt was done, they parted ways, and kept living their public lives as they always did. … _Officially_.

In truth, they actually enjoyed each other's company, even though they didn't even had sex at the time. They kept in touch, and actually snuck on their managers more than once to secretly meet (and yes, they had sex at some point, because despite it all, they were physically attracted to one another).

For a moment, neither of them moved, Clary still shocked to see him in her hotel room. He was supposed to be in London, to promote his latest movie, _**Magic Mike**_. She hadn't seen him in a month because they had been both touring, and that the last time they ended up in the same country at the same time was in Japan, a month ago. So, it seemed unreal to have Jace in her hotel room, when he was supposed to be across the Channel.

Finally, Jace turned his head to plunge his golden eyes into her deep green ones, and Clary forgot everything that was linked to logic. She walked to him and instinctively wrapped her arms around him to ease the troubles that he seemed to have; and in an expert move, Jace changed their positions so Clary was in his arms, his nose nuzzled in her hair. That's when Clary finally took in what was displaying on TV.

There was a reporter talking, while showing an old picture of Seb and her kissing at some event. The photo was probably a year old, just when she last saw Sebastian intimately, but what the journalist was saying was fresh news: " _Clary Fray, lead singer of the band The Mortal Instruments killed it in Paris, during the last performance of their tour Shadowhunters. Her and her band threw a party in the hotel where they are staying, and guess who's staying at this hotel as well. **Sebastian Velrac**! The young actor and singer had been spotted at the concert, cheering for the band like we can see on this picture. But what is really exciting is the fact that they seemed to finally have reconnected during the party. A source says that 'they stayed together all night long, unable to let go of one another_ _'_ _, and they have been caught leaving the party together, Sebastian holding Clary against him like we can see on this picture. Am I the only one celebrating, here? Because this is screaming Clebastian all over the place. I mean, come on guys, we all know that you're crazy for one another, and you look so cute together. Not to mention that your ship name is awesome, so just make it official so we can gush about how beautiful your couple is."_

Clary rolled her eyes and switched off the TV, cursing any form of media at the moment. Still, she noted that she would need to post a picture of some kind on Instagram, so her fans (and the tabloids) would know that she didn't sleep with Sebastian. Jace would understand, he was actually the one who gave her the ruse.

"I'm strongly considering sending Hodge to Hell with his damn contracts and publicity stunts," Jace mumbled in her hair, and Clary contented herself with chuckling before she got up.

Hodge had been Jace's manager ever since he started acting, ever since he was five. He had this sort of parental image in Jace's mind, and a single word of him would be needed for Jace to do what Hodge wanted. Well, actually Hodge always went out of his way to give the best to Jace, but still, Jace wouldn't stand up to him for a fling he was having with her, Clary knew it.

She was just a phase, until he found someone better, and deep down, it slowly killed her, though she did her best to never letting it show. She knew she was in over her head, that she shouldn't, but she was in love with him. She fell in love with Jace against her better judgement; and now, she was just anticipating the breakup. She loved that he actually went out of his way to be able to be in Paris and visit her, so they could have this one night together. But she also knew that this was all she would get from him. A night every now and then. And still, she fell in love with him. Instead of falling in love with Sebastian, a guy who apparently would have love to love her, she fell in love with the wrong person.

"I'm serious, Clary. It's getting more and more difficult to see another guy be all over you with the only idea to get in your pants," Jace strongly stated, his eyes boring into hers and screaming the truth. Clary shook off any emotions that she could have, perfectly aware that Jace was just being a kid who didn't like people playing with his toys, at the moment. And so she retorted:

"Because _you_ don't want to get in my pants?"

Jace looked at her as if she just slapped him, and walked out on her with his head high. Clary sighed, reminding herself how susceptible Jace could be at times, and she apologized: "Come on, I was just teasing. Don't be so over dramatic. It's just the way we live. It's not like we chose the most stable line of work, or that we're in a real romantic relationship, anyway."

Jace didn't answer anything, taking his phone out of his coat, and Clary raised her eyebrows at him, as she asked: "What are you doing, Jace?"

"I'm calling Hodge," Jace simply said, putting his finger on his perfect lips. And though she was starting to get annoyed that Jace would call Hodge, she kept her voice calm as she reminded him:

"Jace … You went out of your way to come and see me … We barely have a night together and you want to ruin it by calling your manager?"

"I have something to tell him. It'll be quick," He promised, and so she snapped:

" _Whatever_. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

On those words, she went to the en-suite bathroom to take a long and hot shower, thinking of nothing but the agreeable feeling of having droplets of hot water caressing her skin. Then, she went to bed; and once she was there, she just noticed that Jace was sitting on a chair in front of the bed. She was about to question his strange behaviour, when he cut her short:

"I have something to tell you."

Clary sat up in her bed, keeping her face straight, though she was breaking on the inside. This was it. The moment she dreaded so much. The moment when he would breakup with her. If this could even be called a breakup, they never were even together to begin with.

"Since that publicity stunt that we did, I happen to care less and less about the image I give to the public. I … I think a lot about you, about me, about us. And … there're many things I don't like. I don't like having to be seen with other girls when I want to be seen with you. I don't like seeing in the tabloids that another guy started having a certain liking onto you. I don't like have to sneak on everyone I care when I want to see you. And … I don't like not being able to tell you what I feel."

Clary's heart stopped, though she did her best to keep her face straight as she sternly asked: "And what do you feel, Jace?"

"I love you," He simply said, catching Clary off guard. When he used the word 'feeling', she didn't know what she was expecting, but she clearly wasn't expecting this. "I just do. You make me want to be a better person. You make my day when you smile to me. You make my heart race when you're near me. I don't know how to explain it properly, I just feel. I'm in love with you."

"Oh," Is all Clary could say. She knew she should say the words back, but she was scared. Scared that Jace mixed jealousy with love, and that he was wrongly using the term.

Jace frowned, and leaned forward as he said: "I was expecting many things, but not that."

"I'm not good with love declarations, Jace. I'm good at singing about love, and writing about it; but when it becomes personal, I'm just not good at it," Clary explained, because it was true. She always had troubles to say the L word out loud to the concerned persons.

"It's okay," Jace sheepishly said, hopping into bed next to her, making her frown at him. And so he took her in his arms as he whispered in her ear: "You already told me. In your sleep."

At this Clary deeply blushed, feeling betrayed by her own body and subconscious to have sold her out like that, but deep down, she didn't care that much. After all, Jace said that he loved her and she loved him back. So she should just enjoy the moment as it was given, and to Hell with managers, and public images, and tabloids.

As if to just prove her point, an idea sparked in her mind, and she reached for her phone before switching on the camera on selfie mode. Jace immediately took the pose with her, and she took a picture of them before posting it on Instagram.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray : When bae pays you a surprise visit after a very long and tiresome day. #HappyGirlGoingToSleepInLovelyArms**

 _Clary is looking straight into the camera, makeup free with her red hair wild all around her, and a grey night shirt for top. She looks tired, but she has an ecstatic smile on her face. Jace is shirtless, his hair tousled and is kissing her temple, while holding her tight against him._

 **#Fan2 : Where is sebbiesebseb**

 **#Fan38 : I thought Jace was in England? What's wrong with this picture?**

 **#Fan99 : I don't believe in this. I think they're going to have another collab, just like last time. She was seen with sebbiesebseb all night long, so this is probably just an old picture to promote whatever collab' they're going to have. #clebastian all the way.**

 **#Fan184 : NoOOOOOooooOOOooooOO! clarymfray don't be fool once again by him. You're too nice to hang around that manwhore of Wayland. Just go back to sebbiesebseb you guys are meant to be together. #clebastian**

 **#Fan263 : I'd just like to point out that this is the first personal picture that Clary posts that has nothing to do with her band, her friends or her family. With all the guys she had been linked to, Clary never posted a single picture of her with someone that she could be romantically involved with, and the only pictures she has on her Instagram of Seb are pictures band-related. And look at her smile. I think this is real, and that it** **'** **s been going on for a long time. They're just making it official.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️** **READ THE NOTE BELLOW‼️**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So yup. That's it. I kind of like where this story is going. And I like the way I will write it.** **Remember, this is the prologue, and the story will be all different and all. I'm kind of excited for your reactions about this story.**

 **~ Also, I am too lazy to find new movies all the times. So, if there's a movie mentioned, let's just say everyone knows that they play in it. So yeah, Jace is playing in Magic Mike (even if I hadn't seen the movie yet, shame on me). And he's playing Channing Tatum's part, because ... well you'll see. Bare with me.**

 **~ Anyway, do tell me how you think this will go.**

 **~ AND NOW, PLEASE READ. I have this sister from another mister who would dearly appreciate to have some love. Her name, LilithRisen. So if you want to go check on her stories, go ahead and leave her a little love, she'll deeply appreciate it. 💚**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	2. 1 - The Birth Of Clace

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So this story will be a little different of my other stories. Each chapters will be divided in three part. Present, Jace's PoV - then an interview of present time - then past, Clary's PoV. Every now and then, I will update a rogue chapter, that will have song** **lyrics, or Enews, or stuffs like that.**

 **~ Also, know that I am lazy, so I will not really respect the** **chronology of movies as they go, just play with me. Usually, when I will refer to Enews, I have in mind the voices of the girls from CleverNews on Youtube. And the interviews are mostly Youtube like, because those are the interviews I am most familiar with.**

 **~ Anyway, hope you will enjoy this story unveiling before you.**

 **~Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1:** **The Birth Of Clace (5,5)**

 **Twitter of Jace Wayland : ****It's when you have to leave your Sleeping Beauty behind you, that you realise that a normal job could have done it. 💛🍓**

 **#Fan19 : OMG! Jace are you quitting acting? NOOOOOO!**

 **#Fan92 : What sleeping beauty is he talking about?**

 **#Fan201 : OMG! IT'S REAL! YOU'RE REALLY DATING CLARY FRAY?!**

 **#Fan359 : I don't think it's real. He was in London yesterday night, and she was in Paris. **

**#Fan502 : When are U coming back to LA? We miss U! I can't wait for U to start the press tour for UR new movie.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Hotel Dumort, Paris, FRANCE**

 **Jace's PoV**

Why do we always focus on the things that don't matter? Why do we give more importance to some futile facts, than to our primal instincts and emotions? Why do we value so much what one could think of us, and change so much of who we truly are to fit in with that idea they have of us? Why indeed?

With a sigh, I put my phone on the nightstand before getting up and jumping in the shower. To be honest, I'd love to just lay here all day in bed with Clary, but I have a tight schedule to go with.

Hodge already almost ripped out my head through the phone when I called him yesterday night and told him that I snuck out on him to go to Paris. Actually, he wasn't exactly thrilled when I told him about my relationship with Clary, and how we wanted to make it public and official. I don't really think that he minds us being together (honestly, I think he doesn't really care with whom I want to be), I just think that he mostly minds the bad timing. I am sure that Hodge has had doubts about me being hung up on a girl for quite a while now, but that the fact that this girl is _Clary Fray_ is a bit of an inconvenience at the moment.

After all, I did just shoot a movie with her father, and we are supposed to start promoting the thing in a couple of months. And now, it'll look like I am with Clary just to insure the promo of the movie. And the fact that Valentine, Clary's father, has always been known to be the actor I admire the most in the industry is not helping either. Surely, most people will assume that the reason I'm dating Clary is because of the fact that she's my idol's daughter and not because of _her_.

So yeah, I think this is what Hodge is mostly worried about. I actually am myself worried about all of this, because no matter how many girls had been linked to me over the years, I always had the courtesy to remain discreet about the real relationships that I had. But this was mostly because the girls I dated were not famous rock stars, selling millions of records, and eventually starring in movies.

Once fresh and clean, I swiftly put on the clothes I arrived in, and go back to the bedroom where Clary is still sleeping, safe and sound. And no matter how creepy it sounds, I simply kneel by the side of her bed and look at her sleeping face, completely overwhelmed by my feelings for her.

I've known for a while that I'm in love with her, but I never had the courage to tell her face to face until yesterday night. I don't really know why. It's not like I could be afraid of rejection, Clary is a talkative sleeper, and she said several times in her sleep that she loved me. So I should have owned up to my feelings sooner, and told her of the place she was holding in my heart, as soon as I was sure of it. But I didn't, and it took me another article about her and Sebastian Verlac to finally kick me into action and confess my true feelings.

It wasn't a really romantic declaration. I actually think that it was pretty pitiful. But … it came from my heart. The jealous part of my heart, sure, but my heart still.

I know what kind of relationship they had together. I know that they are first and foremost friends, with that little thing called 'benefits'. And I think that this is the thing that is bugging me the most. The beneficial part of their friendship. Because we all know how those usually end. Especially when I can see in his eyes something that you usually don't see in the eyes of a friend with benefits.

I shouldn't care about that, and only care about Clary and how she feels about either of us, but I do. I do care about the fact that the two of them share a very long history. I care that they have a strong friendship behind them. I care, that even though I know that Clary stopped being intimate with Sebastian ever since we started our relationship, I also know that she will never renounce her friendship with him.

With a shake of my head, I decide to get up, knowing that Hodge will be in the lobby in fifteen minutes; but just when I'm about to gently kiss Clary goodbye, she surprises me by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her. I don't even try to stop myself from falling on top of her and kiss her neck, as she asks with a voice still heavy with sleep:

"Do you really have to go _now_?"

"I do," I tell her, keeping to myself how much I love her voice. Even more in the morning, because it sounds just like her sex voice. But that doesn't stop me from being a fan of her voice as an instrument. I love how crystalline it can sound in one song, and how she can growl an entire verse in the next song like any good and respectable metalhead. I have no doubt that her voice is what her fans love most about her, the fact that she can be the Beauty and the Beast of the song.

Even though I can't see her face right now, I know that she is pouting. She lets out a little whine of displeasure; and so I up myself on my elbows to look straight into the green of her eyes. She smiles to me, and with all the love I can feel emanating from her, I smile back, before leaning in and kissing her pink lips as I tell her in a raw impulse: "Come with me."

She rises her eyebrows at me, clearly lost about the meaning of my outburst while it is getting clear to me on how we could all play it out. I know that she just finished touring with her band, and that she will take a while before going back on stage due to schedule issues. She is supposed to be in Vancouver in two weeks to shoot scenes in the two TV-shows she occasionally appears in; and then she has a couple of films she is rumoured to star in.

Still, during the two weeks separating today from her first day of shooting in Vancouver, she could stay with me in LA. Especially knowing that usually, she likes to stay at her parents for her time off and that they live in LA at the moment.

"Come with me to LA. Just for the two weeks off that you have before you fly to Vancouver. Just so we can be the two of us for a little while."

"I can't, Jace, I have tons to do before getting to Vancouver. I can't just drop everything to go with you."

"Berry …" I whine in her ear, before trailing my lips to the sensitive spot on her neck while trailing my left hand to her breast under her grey shirt, hoping to make her change her mind.

I mean, I just want to spend a couple of weeks with my girl just for me. Is it so bad? I don't want a night or two stolen from the public eye, or from our respective managers- but a fully and appreciated time with the woman I love. I don't think I am asking for much, right?

But Clary kills my hopes by heavily sighing as she explains: "I can't, Jace. I have a couple of recordings to do with Seb and the band. And I have a meeting with a director about a new movie. And I have a zillion of interviews booked with the band during the next couple of weeks."

I repress a groan of annoyance when I hear the cursed name of Sebastian, not liking that, once again, they had a collaboration together. After all, it's after a collaboration that they met and became friends. And it's after their first collaboration that the whole wide world decided that Clary and Seb were an item, no matter what.

And you know what's crazy? What's even more crazy than knowing that the guy has it bad for my girl? I can tell that Clary feels something for him. The way she looks at him in stolen pictures taken by paparazzi, she's never looked at me like that. I know that she loves me, I really do … But … what if I'm not the only one that she loves?

Clary seems to understand my sudden stillness, because she hugs me closer to her and whispers in my ear with love: "Don't be like that, babe. I'm with you, not him. There's nothing romantic between Seb and I."

I swallow hardly, trying to reassure my stupid insecurities with her words; and say in her ear: "I love you, Clary."

"Me too," She simply responds, before turning her head and kissing me.

Still, I can't help but notice that she did not say the three words I expected her to say. Three simple little words that shouldn't hold such an importance to me. Especially since I know that she _does_ love me. She told me in her sleep. But I'd love to hear them while she is aware and fully conscious of her body and mind.

So I try not to linger on that, and take advantage of the little time I have left with her, deepening our kiss as my body already grinds against hers. She moans against my mouth, her hands reaching for the buttons of my shirt with assurance as she bucks her hips to me. Without hesitation, I start to undo my belt, my full body completely ready for her; when my phone kills all the fun by blaring from the nightstand.

With a loud, unanimous sigh from both of us, I roll on my side and pick up the phone, knowing that this is Hodge ready to unleash his ire on me for not being in the lobby when he got there.

"Give me a minute," I say, not even bothering on greeting him or anything, and Hodge snaps back at me:

"You have twenty seconds to get out of this room, Jace."

I growl, knowing better than to go against Hodge and getting up against my will. Then I look at this girl I love, and kiss her tender lips as she promises me: "I'll Skype you first thing tomorrow morning."

I smile, and kiss her lips one last time before leaving her room, buckling my belt back on as I cross the threshold of her door. And there, waiting for me, I see Hodge alongside Luke.

Luke is Clary's manager. But also her father's best friend, her second father figure and known to be a shark in the business. Maybe Clary's multiple talents got her where she is now, but it is thanks to Luke that she always made the right decisions at the right times. But to be honest, I always thought that this relationship between Luke and Clary's family was weird.

As I'm closing the door behind me, Luke looks at me from head to toe, making me recall all of the sudden that this man staring at me is not only Clary's manager, but also her Godfather; and when his blue eyes linger a little longer on the undone buttons of my shirt, I feel so self-conscious that I wish I could be a mouse and disappear.

But without a word to me, Luke enters the door in which Clary is, leaving me with Hodge so my own manager can start ranting at me about my stupid timing.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray: ****So happy to be back in studio to rock on with that bunch of crazies. #SecretProjectInTheMaking #NotSoSecretAnymore**

 _Clary (makeup free) is doing a split on the floor, her hair up in a loose bun, her tongue out while she winks at the camera and her right hand up in the air while her left hand makes the rock sign. Next to her, is Seb crouching, also making the rock sign with his left hand while his right elbow is resting on Clary's shoulder. Behind them, standing is the band. Simon (drummer), Alec (bassist) and Jordan (guitarist and backup vocalist) are holding a glitter-less Magnus (keyboard)._

 **#Fan31: So glad that you're already working on a new album already. And I can't wait to see what this new collab with sebbiesebseb will do. And I hope it means that you'll finally tour together because I didn't get to see you together on stage last time you came to Brazil and that he came as a surprise to the concert. **

**#Fan180: I KNEW IT! I knew that last picture wasn't real. #clebastian is still real guys**

 **#Fan311: #clebastian all the way. Did you guys notice that Seb is the one closest to Clary? Coincidence? I think not!**

 **#Fan438: Am I the only one who ships Clary with Jace? I think they make a cute couple to be honest. Plus he mentioned her in a tweet two days ago, and he did go to visit her, because he left from Paris to LA, not from London.**

 **#Fan683: Clary and Seb are just goals. I'm sure that they just don't want to go public because of all the pressure that it means. And last picture was just something commercial. Like it's probably for the video clip of their first single since TMI are just back in studios. Or maybe it's even to promote the movie her father is staring in and that will come out next year, since Jace will be in it. Anyway, I don't want her with Jace Wayland. I want Clebastian to happen, and she's too good for Jace, anyway. **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A week later.**

 **Jace Wayland talks about his new relationship status. Ellen Degeneres show.**

With a row of applause, the cameras went back to Jace who smiled with a small and contented smile. This was his first interview since Paris, and it seemed that Ellen was not going to mention Clary whatsoever. She talked about his new movie _**Magic Mike**_ , about his investment in the upcoming Avengers movies, about his phobia of ducks, but not about Clary. Something to be happy about.

It wasn't that he was planning on making his relationship with Clary a secret, but more that he knew how the littlest thing could be deformed by media. Clary and he had talked about how they were going to handle their relationship publicly and had decided that they shouldn't really try to change anything because of the media.

They would live as their relationship would come, and just be as truthful as possible toward one another. And actually, Clary had already promised Jace to stay at his place as soon as she was back to LA, in a month.

But Jace's hopes swiftly flew out the window when Ellen said: "So, I can't have you here without talking about _the_ picture."

Jace simply chuckled, more embarrassed by all of this that he thought he would be, and repositioned himself in his armchair. The audience cheered, while he swiftly glanced backstage where Hodge signaled him with his hands to just go on with the topic. Suddenly, it felt like Hodge knew that Ellen was going to talk about Clary, but that he kept it from Jace to keep his reaction as genuine as possible.

On the screen behind him and Ellen, the photo that Clary took of the both of them a week ago was displayed; and Jace just glanced at it, not staring too long and finding himself ridiculous in front of the audience for staying in awe in front of his girl.

Ellen looked at him with a little grin on the corner of her mouth, and kept questioning him: "So? Are you two dating? What's going on here? Because this picture looks like something is going on."

Jace chuckled a little once again, his eyes drifting one more time to the giant picture of Clary and him; and suddenly wishing that he actually had a picture of Clary and him in his phone. He was going to have to rectify the situation as soon as he would see her.

"Do you really need a label, and all?"

"Yeah," Ellen said with a rather convincing genuine expression. "I think the audience here wants to know what's going on. _I_ want to know what's going on."

The audience cheered, making Jace blush a little, against his better judgement. Who thought that talking about the woman he loved publicly could be so … emotionally challenging.

"There's nothing to say, really. Clary was in Paris, I was in London. I hadn't seen her in a month, and I was missing her, so I went to see her. There is nothing much to say," He said very vaguely while Ellen was looking at him with her big blue eyes. He could tell from her expression that she was not going to let him go that easy.

"So, it's more of an open casual thing?" She pried, before adding with a playful wink: "You can tell me. This is a safe place, it will stay just between you and I, so you can tell me all about your friendship with benefits with Clary."

"No! Don't make me say what I didn't say. There is nothing remotely close to a friendship with benefits between Clary and I," Jace snapped before even thinking of what he was saying, and then cursing himself for his outburst.

It was just that he didn't like having his relationship with Clary compared to the one he knew she had with Sebastian. He knew that people would ultimately compare their public relationship, but that didn't mean that he would like it, and he certainly did not like the possibility for Clary to associate him in their private life with Sebastian.

"So, you _are_ together," Ellen said with a triumphant tone, and Jace found nothing to retort to that.

Somehow, he actually found himself wishing that a paparazzi had snapped a picture of him and Clary kissing, or that the two of us had shown at an even together, just so they could make it official, without having to actually say anything on a talkshow, whatsoever. But he hadn't been that lucky. So all he did, was genuinely smile to Ellen, making the audience cheer, all the while doing his best to keep his blush to himself.

Ellen smiled, before giving the audience a little time to calm down. Then she continued: "You know, some people actually believe that your couple with Clary is just a promotion for your next movie. Clary's fans still believe that Clebastian is still very real."

"What is Clebastian?"

"Clary and Sebastian couple name. It is very popular among both of their fans," Ellen explained, and Jace wondered how he actually never heard of that name.

"Oh," He said, before regaining control of himself and sitting a little bit straighter in his armchair, asking: "And what's my couple name with Clary?"

"I'm afraid you don't have one. Clary's fans like her better with Sebastian. And I gotta say that they came twice on this show, and they have great chemistry together."

Jace repressed himself from scoffing while the crowd cheered, not wanting to give the media something to eat on; and just snapped back: "Maybe they have a good chemistry as two artists performing together, but Clary and I are perfect because we are a happy couple in love. So we definitely need our couple name. We're here for the long run."

"Did you hear that? He said 'in love'," Ellen pointed out, making the audience cheer and applause. Jace smiled, doing his best to not show his embarrassment; and then, Ellen said: "Well, Jace and Clary could be … Jary?"

Jace made a face, clearly not liking this nickname, and so Ellen laughed a little before proposing another name that made the crowd cheer: "What about Clace?"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two years ago**

 **Twitter of Jace Wayland : ****In NYC for a week. How many clichés will I manage to down my bucket list?🗽 ✈️**

 **#Fan23 : Jace is in NYC! You have to come to my restaurant, I** **'ll give you the best service ever ;-)**

 **#Fan134 : Is it true that you** **'re going to play Captain America in the new Marvel movie?**

 **#Fan321 : Wouldn't it be great guys if one of us would meet Jace during his week off?**

 **#Fan322 : Make sure to try New York** **'s pizza. It's a must do!**

 **#Fan492 : I love you Jace! **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **New York City, USA**

 **Clary's PoV**

I love staying in New York. Even though it is not my favourite city in the world, I still love staying in New York. Mostly because of the pizza, because pizza is life. But also because I love just walking around the city. New York is so busy that people usually don't take the time to try and recognise me.

And that's how I found myself acting like a tourists and taking pictures of everything that make New York so famous. From the buildings to the yellow cabs, I do not make a difference and just capture everything I can with my camera to keep a memory of my first time alone in New York. Last time that I was here was with the band, and before the band, it was when I was eight, with my parents and Luke.

Luke is actually with me, but he stayed at the hotel to give me at least a day of complete freedom. Tomorrow morning, the two of us are flying to London so I can join the cast of Les Misérables. The band will join me there in a week so we can do a few concerts there while I'll be filming for the role of Fantine.

So I am being touristic me, enjoying New York as much as I can, when I suddenly feel someone looking at me intensely. I keep a smile on my face, thinking that some fan probably recognised me, but when I hear the voice just behind me, I know who I am dealing with.

"If I had known that I'd see you here among all places, I would have dressed better."

I turn around, half chuckling at the words as I finally face Jace.

Let's be honest, Jace is _hot_. Like hot chilli pepper no one dares to eat. It's not just his body, it's the aura he has emanating from him. If I actually was the girl the media think I am, and who sleeps around with every male of the industry, I would have slept with Jace the minute I met him.

But I'm a good girl. I don't sleep with every single guy I work with, just the ones I actually want to sleep with, knowing that I won't regret it afterward. I think, the only exception was Jonathan Clark, though I should say it was more a deception than an exception.

The best guy with whom I have this sort of thing, is Seb. Probably because he was my friend before being my casual hookup. Or because Seb is just so perfect. He is actually in London at the moment, and I am supposed to make a surprise appearance at his concert at O2 in two days.

With a small smile, I open my arms, and swiftly embrace Jace, actually happy to see him. Okay, he is hot, but he is actually super nice as well. During the week that we spent together when I worked on the video clip concerning his movie at the time, I discovered how sweet of a person he could be. And it's one of the reasons we stayed sort of in touch, because we actually got along quite well.

"Lost in New York? I thought that you were supposed to get all buffed up for Marvel," I tease since he just signed for the role of the upcoming Captain America. The news has been dropped a couple days ago, and seriously, props to the studio who managed to keep that information secret until they started production.

Jace scrounges his nose a little, before saying: "Yeah. Hodge gave me a week of 'vacation' before I get to start filming. Because apparently, working out five hours a day with a high protein diet is vacation for him."

I laugh, my eyes involuntarily going to his arms, and I have to admit that he does look more buffed than last time I saw him. Jace apparently catches my gaze, because when I look bad at his golden eyes, he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Do you fancy cheating on your diet and eating some freakishly good pizza? I mean, you can't come to New York and not eat pizza, what would the Ninja Turtles say?" I propose on an impulse.

I mean, I get all the pressure he must feel at the moment. Especially for the role. It's not much that he thinks he can't act the part, it's more that there's this whole franchise and fan base around it, and that it's a lot of pressure to go along with. Well, that's what he told me when he said it in half words that he had been proposed the film. Yup, that's how close we are. Or it was probably that we were hanging out a lot together when that proposition came to him, and that my inner geek for comics is known by the whole wide world.

Jace raises an eyebrow at me, and says with a little accusatory tone: "Aren't you supposed to be vegan and shit?"

"First of all, vegan and shit don't go well together in the same sentence. Second, vegan pizzas are the best. Third … I don't have a third, but you'll get it when you eat them," I retort, holding my pointing finger to him.

He chuckles, and just agrees to come with me.

On the way, we talk about what brought him to New York, and he explains to me that he never really took the time to visit big cities when he's promoting a movie. So he decided to indulge himself a little, before filming Captain America.

When we get to the hotel (weirdly enough, we're actually staying at the same hotel), the sun is setting (which means it must be around 8pm), and as soon as we're in my room, I call Taki's, knowing that they have the best vegan food of New York.

I won't lie, during the whole time that we ate the pizza, I to get out of Jace what Captain America will all about- like I said, I am geek after all. I even auditioned for the role of Black Widow when Iron Man 2 came in the picture (I mean, what good is it to have gorgeous red hair, if you're not going to use it?), but I had to turn down the role when I learned about the schedule. I don't really regret it, I just wished I could duplicate. Have a me who would sing, and a me who would act.

Weirdly enough, Jace seems quite interested in my involvement on the upcoming movie musical of Les Misérables. He actually confessed to me that he is a big musicals fan, no matter how gay it makes him sound, and that he almost knows them all by heart. From Cabaret, to Mamma Mia and Cats. He actually auditioned for the remake of the Phantom of the Opera, but never got the part.

All in all, we actually had a really good time, and this time is only getting better when room service comes to deliver _berries_! Luke is the best manager of the world. There's actually a note coming with it, and it says: ' _Your Dad sent you raspberries from home, so I had to add my own part before you_ _started thinking that one loves you more than the other. P.S. Be ready for six tomorrow morning!_ '

If I'd say that berries are life, I wouldn't even be specific enough. Berries are … I don't know. I could follow a complete psycho in the streets if he gave me berries. Berries will be the end of me.

When I start eating the berries, I actually feel Jace staring at me, and so I reluctantly ask him if he wants some (though I keep the bowl in my hands). He actually bursts in laughters, before saying:

"I've never seen someone eat fruits so fast."

"You've obviously never seen me in my parents garden," I retort, and he keeps on smiling at me, his golden eyes flying all over my face.

Without an ounce of grace, I selfishly finish all the berries, putting the bowl down when I'm done; and that's when I realise that it's rather late. Jace is looking at me from across the couch, probably trying to find a nice and gallant way that he should get going, and I actually find myself swallowing hard as my eyes fall on his lips.

Is it me, or he's actually closer to me, than he was when we ate the pizza?

I look up, his eyes still on me as if he hadn't looked away, and my heart start to race in my ribcage. Jace clears his throat, and passes his hand in his hair and says:

"You know, when you proposed pizza in your room, I just took it as a friendly gesture …" He trails, and I gently smile as I ruthfully reply:

"Good. Because that's how I meant it."

Jace smiles back, but it seems a little forced. He actually scooches a little closer to me and continues, his voice low as if he's sharing a secret:

"And I really want to be a gentleman here, and all. But … the truth is … the more I stay with you, the more I want to kiss you."

Wow! I was not expecting that! I widen my eyes with surprise, really shocked, before thinking ' _Heck with it_ '. I lean in, and closes the gap between us by kissing him, because let's be honest, I did wanted to kiss him as well.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray: ****When you get a night off, the first thing you do, is eat a vegan pizza in NYC because you know how to blend in. #InNewYorkJustForADay #ButImStillGettingMyVeganPizza** **#Kawabunga**

 _It is a picture of a very colourful pizza with broccoli on it. There are two slices out of it while the carton box indicates that the pizza is from Taki_ _'s. The pizza is on a small table, and in the lower right corner, we can see a tiny bit of a male shoe._

 **#Fan1: That looks so freaking delicious**

 **#Fan198: Does anyone know if she and sebbiesebseb are still together? It's been a while since they've been seen together and I want #Clebastian back together. They are just so cute.**

 **#Fan211: To Fan198 I think they're just both busy. Clary said that she was going to give her voice for a Disney animation soon, and she has to film for Les Miserables. And Seb is touring in Europe right now. But that doesn't mean that they're over. After all, Clary surprisingly dropped at one of his concerts in Italy two weeks ago. And Seb mentioned her in an interview saying that she was one of his biggest inspirations. So I think they're still together, they're just discreet about it.**

 **#Fan300: Can't go to New York without eating pizza. And I got that Ninja Turtle reference **

**#Fan437 : Why doesn't anyone comment on the male foot that we can all see in the corner of the picture? I'm sure it** **'s sebbiesebseb . I know he's touring in Europe right now, but Clary says in her hashtag that she's just in New York for the day, so maybe he joined her for the weekend, and they will get back to Europe together. Because #Clebastian is goals like that!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Just so you know, Clary and Jace du not have sex during this night**

 **~ Also, know that** **Jace systematically puts emojis in his tweets and posts. I'm not sure if they'll appear on everyone's devices.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. Team Clace or Clebastian?**

 **` 2. What do you think is Luke's relationship with Clary and her family?**

 **` 3. What do you think** **Valentine thinks of all of that?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	3. 2 - Love Of Berries

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **So I want to say something first ‼️Thank you to everyone for supporting me and all. I just want to tell you guys, I am usually not a person who lets anyone or anything bring me down, or get to me. 99% of the time, everything one would tell, or say to me would go right through me and not affect me. Mostly because I know who I am, and that it took me too long to be proud of who I am to let anyone make me feel bad about myself like that or for what I stand for. Just like I said, it was only very upsetting to receive 12 emails of pure negativity all at once when I was already having a bad day. That review took me at my 01%, so it upset me. But honestly, that very same night, I was already over it. It wasn't even about what that person said, it was mostly because of the bad timing. So yeah. Know that I've been writing as long as I can remember. I'm not pretending to be Shakespeare, but I am aspiring to become a write. What that person said did not make me stop writing. I don't think anyone could ever make me stop writing, even if they try very hard. If I write on this website, it's because I love writing. I do not get paid or anything for this; and if I didn't love writing I wouldn't post anything on this website and I would only focus on my novels. So yeah, just a little break to myself; but still I love you all guys, and I cannot thank you enough for the support you gave me. You are all amazing broccolis.‼️**

 **~ Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter. Just, know that Kaelie and Clary are best friends in this pic, and that Cassie is real for their fans. more real than Clebastian. (Do you know from** **which story I took Cassie? Haha)**

 **~ And remember, this story will be a little different than my other stories. Each chapters will be divided in three part. Present, Jace's PoV - then an interview of present time - then past, Clary's PoV. Every now and then, I will update a rogue chapter, that will have song lyrics, or Enews, or stuffs like that.**

 **~ Also, for those interested in seeing the pictured, I will put them on Pinterest, on the Board Behind** **The Curtains. The pictures will always be rather in advance from the chapters, so it will be like having a sneak peak if you go check Pinterest.**

 **~Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 :** **Love Of Berries (4,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Instagram of Kaelie Whitewillow** **:** **So happy to have you for the month. Get ready for some crazy shenanigans. #VancouverShenanigansWithClary**

 _Clary and Kaelie are hanging upside down behind a fence, their blond and red hair flying in the air while they smile widely at the camera._

 **#Fan83** **: They are the definition of friendship goals! 😍 #Cassie**

 **#Fan134** **: I love how every time they work in the same town, they stay together as if they were sisters.**

 **#Fan299** **: Seriously guys, I just want them to finally make a movie together. That would be just plain awesome.**

 **#Fan384** **: To #Fan299- yeah. But I heard a rumour that Kaelie was going to make an appearance in OUAT. With Clary being Ruby, I just wish that they will find a clever way to link the two of them together. Especially since Clary isn't much in the show to begin with.**

 **#Fan534** **: I wonder how Kaelie feels about all that Clary & Jace nonsense … I'm sure she'll knock some sense into Clary and tell her to go back to Seb.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Airport: LAX, Los Angeles, USA**

 **Jace's PoV**

I'll be honest- as I'm waiting for Clary to pass security, I feel like a little kid in the inside, waiting for my Christmas present.

Of course, since I'm in LA and in an airport, a few fans recognized me (despite the sunglasses and the cap); so I am here signing autographs and smiling to take pictures as my eyes go again and again toward the doors where Clary is supposed to come from.

She doesn't even know that I am here waiting for her. Yesterday, when we talked over the phone, she said that Luke was going to drop her off at my place so we can spend time together as promised, but I decided to come and surprise her by picking her up myself.

I have to say that it's been very weird for me over the past month. It wasn't much the long distance relationship thing since we were already in that relationship before, just without the label. It was more the fact that the few times I did interviews, Clary was systematically a topic at some point. And this is wearying. But I think the weirdest part was when I saw her father two weeks ago at an event, and that he did not mention anything at all. I know that Clary talked to him about us. She ranted over an hour how Luke and her father were making it awkward where it shouldn't be. So the fact that he did not say anything was very... unsettling

Finally, Clary crosses security pushing a trolley with her luggage and followed shortly by Luke. As soon as she is in sight, a multitude of fans go to her, and several fans that wanted an autograph from me left to go see her. She brightly smiles at her fans, taking pictures and signing autographs, completely oblivious of the fact that I am staring at her from afar.

Of course, Luke is not so oblivious. His blue eyes are directly fixed on me, before he leans forward and whispers something in Clary's ear making her finally looking up at me. When our eyes meet, she smiles brightly, and I walk to her cutting through the crowd around her.

When she's finally within my reach, I simply wrap my right arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead with a little smile. She smiles back, both of us knowing that we're just not too keen on public displays. Well, I don't actually mind, but I know that Clary ins't a big fan of it.

For a whole freaking hour, we stay in the airport while Clary is connecting with her fans, taking pictures, laughing with them; and I stay a little behind, with Luke. Which of course results in an awkward silence between Clary's weird family member and me.

Every once in a while, I hear a fan asking if Clary and I are really together, to which Clary automatically responds by asking the person why I would be here if we weren't. And we actually have to take the pose together with her fans so they can have a photo-souvenir.

Finally, we leave the airport, with Luke telling Clary that he would pick her up tomorrow morning at eight. As I lead her to my car, I wrap my arm around her shoulder, taking control of the trolley with my free hand; and Clary stop us before we can even reach the elevator, jumping so she can sit on the trolley facing me just like a kid.

I laugh at her, leaning to finally kiss her tender lips, and we make our merry way to the elevator leading to the parking lot.

"Do you want to go eat somewhere?" I ask her. It's not even time to eat yet, but honestly, she seems to have lost a lot of weight since last time I've seen her.

I mean, she has always had a slender figure, and she works out a lot to stay in shape for her gigs; but she wasn't skinny. And now, I feel like she is dangerously going toward this line. It's not like I can assert that for a fact because she's wearing a long cardigan, and a scarf; but … it has more to do with the fact that she felt skinnier today, when I held her.

Clary makes a face at me, as I call for the elevator; and she tells me: "I'm getting ready for a role. And I need to loose roughly 20 pounds before the shoot which is in two weeks. I already lost half of it, but I think we'll have to rain check eating out for a while."

"A new role? Already?" I won't lie, I am very happy for her, but I had wished to have her completely to myself for a little while. I mean, she just came out of shooting two different shows in a month, I had hoped she would take a few weeks to rest. With her working, and me working, we're not going to see each other that much.

"Well, I signed a while back, but the director agreed to wait for the end of the tour to start shooting. We start in a couple of weeks, and I'll have to fly several times to New York."

"Why?"

"The movie sets there. But I also have a movie here. Plus, Luke said that a director was interested on getting me involved in his upcoming movie. So … yeah, lots of work to come."

I do not asking about any of it, because I know how contracts work. I mean, I'm sure her father isn't aware of this as well, and she has a very open relationship with her father. She will tell me when she can, according to her contract.

People come in the elevator with us, and I smile to her before leaning forward and kissing her. She kisses me back, wrapping her slim legs around me, and hiding her face in the crook of my neck once we break our kiss. I can hear a few people whispering about us, but I don't really care, especially when she wraps her arms around my waist and mumbles against my chest:

"I missed you"

"Did you, now?" I mock, perfectly aware that it is true and reciprocated. Over the past month, we maintained a golden rule to always contact the other at least once a day. Whether it is via text, call, Skype or whatever. This made the long-distance thing easier for the both of us.

"Yes. A lot," She confesses, tilting her head to kiss my neck. I smile, and roll her out of the elevator and toward my car, telling her:

"I love you."

She smiles back, before kissing my lips and jumping off the trolley as she says from her heart: "Me too."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Instagram of Jace Wayland :** **I've been home for a while, but waking up** **with her in my arms … This makes me finally feel like really being home. 💛🍓**

 _It is a close selfie. Jace is the one taking the picture. We don't really see his face, only his jaw as he kisses the forehead of a sleeping Clary. We do not see clearly her face either, only her closed eyes, and her hand over her mouth. She is in Jace's arms, both of them clothed and covered by white sheets. We can see that he gained muscle mass, while Clary looks ridiculously thin in his arms. Morning rays of light brighten the picture._

 **#Fan12 :** **Yes! Jace is back on using his Instagram!**

 **#Fan145 :** **I wonder which role Jace is getting ready for, because when you really look at him, you can tell that he gained muscles. And I know that there are not any Marvel movies with him planned this year.**

 **#Fan423 :** **NOOOOOO! Why does one of the rare picture Jace posts on his Instagram have to be about that slut Clary Fray! Honestly, I don't like her. I don't like her voice, I don't like her music, I don't like her physique and I don't like her acting! Jace can do so much better than that!**

 **#Fan432 :** **To #Fan423, yeah I totally agree. She is probably just using him to get more fame since her band said that they were taking a break for whatever reason. She said that she was going to focus a bit more on her acting career, and so she probably uses Jace to be relevant among actors.**

 **#Fan753 :** **Okay, I'll be honest, I just started following Jace because he's with Clary now. And I think that they look cute together. But … why does Clary look so skinny? Or is it because Jace looks so big that she looks so skinny.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A week later.**

 **Update on the newest hot couple in Hollywood. ClevverNewsTV, Chelsea Briggs.**

''Okay guys, so we all completely freaked out when Clary posted this picture ( **picture of Clary and Jace from the prologue** ) on her Instagram; and we freaked out even more when Jace tweeted that he wanted to stay with ' **his Sleeping Beauty** ' the next morning.

And now, I am giving you even more to freak out about with even more posts and pictures.

This is Chelsea Briggs and you're watching ClevverNewsTV. "

"So it's been a little over a month since the bomb of Clary and Jace being an item was dropped on us. On the night of the last concert of the tour Shadowhunters, that Clary had with her band The Mortal Instruments, she posted a selfie in bed with the hunk Jace Wayland, and with the caption ' **When bae pays you a surprise visit after a very long and tiresome day** '. This post made us all go crazy with a zillion of questions.

Are Clary and Jace together? Since when? What about Sebastian? Is it just a promotional picture? _What about Clebastian_!? This is the question that has most of her fans on edge. What about that beautiful couple that Clary and Seb make?

Well, according to Jace, they only have chemistry as artists, whereas love is what drives their own relationship. He gushed about Clary on Ellen's show, and even started their first couple name on that set: Clace.

Since Clary was in Vancouver, filming for the two TV shows she appears in- _Supernatural_ as Charlie, and _Once Upon A Time_ as Ruby, we did not see any more of Clace, though Jace gushed a couple of times in interviews about Clary. Still, we had a couple of pictures from Clary's Instagram clearly referring to Jace when she was captioning about ' **missing something** ' in her bed, or that she ' **couldn't wait to be in L.A**.'.

Contrary to Jace, Clary still did not publicly talk about her new relationship status in the few interviews that she had in Paris, with her band TMI. We only know that the band is taking a break for personal reasons, giving Clary some time to focus on her acting career … and on her latest bae.

Ever since she has been back in LA, Clary has been staying at Jace's; and we have a few pictures of the two of them doing completely mundane things like grocery shopping, or going to the gym together. Jace tweeted a few times about the joy of having ' **his Berry home** ', and Clary posted this selfie on her Instagram of the two of them making funny faces.

So what about Sebastian, you ask. Well, we know that Clary and Seb stayed together for the couple of weeks she stayed in Paris to work on a few collaborations. And we also know that the two of them have had a long and strong relationship, off cameras. but when Sebastian was asked about this whole thing, he simply said, quote: "I am not team Clace or team Clebastian. I am simply, and truly team Clary. If she's happy, well … I'm happy."

Well, let me just say, if this isn't just the perfect man, I don't know what is.

Valentine Morgenstern, Clary's father was also questioned about this whole Clace thing on a red carpet, and he said, quote: "I'll be honest, I learned about this whole thing just like you when she posted that picture and when she called me to say that she wasn't planning on coming straight back home, as planned. I don't really dwell on the whole situation. She is a big girl, and I know that she is clever enough to make the right decisions. When she decides that it is serious enough to introduce him to me, I'll put on the big muscles and scary looks."

So Valentine seems rather cool with that whole situation. But then again, he did a movie with Jace, so maybe he knows more than he is letting on. And knowing Valentine's point of view on relationships, maybe this whole Clace/Clebastian situation is different than what we think, and has a whole other meaning.

So in the end, we don't really know where anyone stands. But I still want to know what your team is? Team Clebastian? Team Clace? Let me know on our different social medias or you can also comment below.

I'm your host Chelsea Briggs, and I will see you next time."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two years ago**

 **Instagram of Sebastian Verlac** **:** **This girl rocks so much! Every time she drops by, she literally illuminates the stage. Can't wait for another gig together.**

 _It is a picture of Clary and Seb on stage. Clary is on Seb's back, kissing his cheek while Seb has his hand holding his mike in the air. She is dressed in a white gown that looks like a wedding dress, while he is dressed all in black._

 **#clarymfray** **: That concert was absolutely wonderful! You're my favourite artist to have a gig with too, honestly. xoxo**

 **#Fan32** **: That was the best concert ever! Thank you guys for making my night magical. I could feel the love that was on stage.**

 **#Fan143** **: OMG ! BEST FREAKING CONCERT EVER! And the best part is that clarymfray stayed for most of the concert, not just for a song or two! LOVED IT!**

 **#Fan420** **: I'm sure that tonight, they will keep on rocking, but in the sheets …. if you know what I mean.**

 **#Fan444** **: Clebastian is so real guys. you could literally feel it on stage. When they sang Marry Me, I cried. It was just …. perfect.**

 **#Fan592** **: I wish Seb would also be in Les Miserables, so they could be together more.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **London, ENGLAND**

 **Clary's PoV**

When I get into my hotel room, I am beyond exhausted. Luke is telling me all that stuff about tomorrow, but honestly I stopped listening after he said that I was supposed to get up at _six in the morning_! I honestly can't believe that he keeps on talking to me as minutes of sleep slip away from me. I mean, six is in less than four hours.

"Luke, please! Can't you brief me tomorrow when I have my smoothie and I won't be some carcass on the floor," I whine, letting myself fall on the bed. If Luke leaves me now, I won't even bother taking off my makeup.

But of course, it's Luke we're talking about. He yanks me by my foot, and admonish me: "Makeup, young missy. And you have a basket that had been delivered to you earlier this evening."

Well, this has the merit to wake me up a little. Usually when Mom or Dad sends something for me, Luke just tells me about it, and is not coy about it. I raise an eyebrow at him, but he shrugs, apparently lost as well. So I get up, and go to the ensuite bathroom to remove my makeup, hearing all about how Luke managed to book a couple of concerts more while I will be filming Les Miserables.

Those concerts are my favourite because they are in really small places, and filled with hardcore fans; and the whole thing feels intimate. I feel more confident jumping in the crowd during small concerts, than during Zenith- like concert, and let's not even talk about Stadiums.

Once I am clean, and even more tired, I emerge from the bathroom and hug Luke for some comfort. Just because I feel like it. He doesn't say anything, and just wraps his arms around me as he hugs me to him. Yeah, I can still be a big baby sometimes.

Then, I decide to look what is in the basket, and I lift up the cloth that was on it … only to see

" _Berries_!" I marvel. Whoever sent those just has my eternal gratitude.

"Who sent those?" Luke asks, and I shrug, already stuffing my mouth with berries, and making Luke laugh at me. Back home, my love of berries is well-known and often made off. Luke even jokes that it's because of my love of berries that my hair turned to be so red.

While I'm eating like an ogress (I know no grace when berries are involved), Luke spots a card that probably fell when I removed the cloth. It says: ' ** _Berries for a Berry. Waiting for you to become my sidekick._** ' Luke frowns, clearly not understanding what this note is all about, but I can't help but smile. This is very sweet of Jace. I know it's him, because we had a whole crazy story where I would audition to play his sidekick in the next Captain America.

"Is it from Seb?" Luke asks me, and I shake my head before pointing out:

"You know how much I love you, but this is awkward to have you snooping around in my intimate life. Like _seriously_."

"Snooping around?" He repeats with his eyebrow up, and I nod before he concedes this to me and decides to leave.

When he does so, I grin and take a picture of the berries with my phone, before posting it on Instagram (all the while finishing them). Then, I switch off the light, and lay on my bed taking the phone to my ear as I call Jace. He answers after the third ring with a smile. I know I'm not seeing him, but I can tell he's smiling just by the way he said 'hello'.

"That was really sweet," I tell him, and he chuckles asking me:

"Are there any left?"

"No. I ate them all … One Berry needs her berries to stay healthy," I grin, and Jace chuckles once again. I repress a yawn, and point out: "That was _really_ sweet … but I thought …"

"Yeah. It was just a little something I thought you'd appreciate. Nothing to tie us down. Just a little something from a friend to another," He assures me, and I nod with a little noise and my eyes closed.

After the kiss … well after the make-out session, Jace and I agreed that none of us wanted to be an actual couple. And he brought that idea of friends with benefits. To be honest, I already that sort of thing with Seb, though … I wouldn't call it friends, because I feel like we're more, but I wouldn't call us a couple either, because we're not. It's just complicated.

"I'll be in Manchester in three weeks … will you still be in England?" He asks, startling me a little out of the sleep I'm starting to slip into.

"I start touring around the same time. But I have a concert there in a month or so … we could meet," I let him know, thinking that maybe next time I'll see him we will get in the 'benefit' part of our arrangement.

"Yeah … that would be … _sweet_."

I can tell that he knows what I am thinking of, and so I smile, asking if he's still enjoying New York.

"Yes. I paid a visit to Lady Liberty, and met a few fans there. I actually never knew …"

And I fall sleep with his voice over the phone.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray :** **When you're so tired you want to sleep forever, but someone, somewhere still manages to get fresh berries waiting for you in your hotel room. #BerriesAreLife #ThereAreObviouslyNoneLeft**

 _It is the picture of a split-cane basket of various berries (strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackcurrants)._

 **#Fan2 :** **Haha, Clary eating berries again. Why am I not surprised?**

 **#Fan175 :** **Valentine probably sent her all those berries because he's not going to see her for a few months.**

 **#Fan239 :** **I wonder if she shared any with Seb? Haha, silly me, she probably ate them all.**

 **#Fan242 :** **That concert was awesome! And I'm sorry, no matter how much I'm a Sebastian fan, we have to admit that when she arrived on stage, she stole the show and brought it to a whole new level. Clary is a true artist on stage, and she knows how to motivate a crowd.**

 **#Fan333 :** **I can't wait for your tour with TMI to start. I already bought my ticket and I am so excited to finally get to see you on stage.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. Why do you think TMI is taking a break?**

 **` 2. What do you think is up with Jace talking about Clary's family being strange?**

 **` 3. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	4. ENews 1 - Love & Leaked Song

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So here comes a new update that I hope you will like.**

 **~ Just as a reminder, the ending where we were finding out that Jace was married (and not to** **Clary)was an error of my part. I do have a story about that, but it is not this one! The story who had this plot line is called MISTAKES. Me putting the ending here was just a mistake (no pun intended). I hope I cleared that little confusion.**

 **~ And remember, this story will be a little different than my other stories. Each chapters will be divided in three part. Present, Jace's PoV - then an interview of present time - then past, Clary's PoV. Every now and then, I will update a rogue chapter, that will have song lyrics, or Enews, or stuffs like that.**

 **~ Also, for those interested in seeing the pictured, I will put them on Pinterest, on the Board Behind** **The Curtains. The pictures will always be rather in advance from the chapters, so it will be like having a sneak peak if you go check Pinterest.**

 **~Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **ENews 1 :** **Love & Leaked Songs (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 ** ** **Two** weeks later.****

 **Clary Fray already working on new projects, TMI explains their break of two years, Sebastian Verlac's future song leaked out of studio. E! Entertainment.**

 _Yesterday night, Clary Fray landed in New York City alone to start shooting her new movie. After staying two whole weeks with her latest beau, Jace Wayland, she flew to New York as it was revealed that she signed to play in the latest Darren Aronofsky movie. The topic of the movie is still unknown to the public, as well as the length of the shoot; but there are rumours that Clary also signed for another movie shooting in Los Angeles._

 _Clary also teased her fans that she signed to play in an upcoming comic-book movie that will start shooting in a couple of months. Many of her fans were disappointed when she turned down the roles of Black Widow, and then Scarlet Witch for the MCU; but now everyone is wondering which iconic redhead she will incarnate. There are two major blockbusters coming up for next year with redheads in their leads: The Teenage Mutants Ninja Turtles as April O'Neil, or X-Men as a young Jean Grey. Many fans actually petitioned for Clary to be cast as Jean Grey since her father already plays quite a big role in the X-Men universe (*cough* Wolverine *cough*). Clary already said in many occasions that it would take a lot for her to ever play with her father since the idea was creeping her out.(Especially as his love interest)_

 _If you're wondering why Clary is making so many movies, it is because The Mortal Instruments has decided to take a break of two years for personal reasons. Personal reasons that are the arrival of a baby for the married couple of Magnus and Alec Bane-Lightwood. They posted on Instagram a picture of them with their new baby girl with an inspiring message to anyone struggling in the maze of adoption._

 _Meanwhile, a song has been leaked out a few hours ago from Sebastian Verlac's studio. A love lullaby about a broken heart. Many fans that have heard that leaked out song believe that this song is a lullaby dedicated to Clary Fray with whom he had a romantic relationship away from the public eye, and this song is a song expressing his feelings toward her new relationship with the actor Jace Wayland._

 _Whether it is true or not, neither Sebastian, nor Clary commented on this leak._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The leaked song from Sebastian Velrac**

 **[AN- These lyrics are written by me, but I had the music of _A Song For Someone_ in mind from the band U2. Just so you can have the right set of mind.]**

Empty bottles on the floor of my room

And my heart's heavy due to our doom

Endless tears staining my pillow

Never thought I'd stand so low

You said that the heartbreak would fade with time

But all I feel is the emptiness left by the loss of you

And I recall it all

Recall our first kiss

Recall our first time

Our first 'I love you's

And I'd do it all

To have you again

And to finally be

The man you deserve

Oh please baby come back to me, love me

Oh please baby I need you to be

Many promises I broke to you

But baby so did you to me

Many times I made you feel blue

But baby now I'm the one lost at sea

You said that the heartbreak would fade with time

But all I feel is the emptiness left by the loss of you

And I recall it all

Recall our first kiss

Recall our first time

Our first 'I love you's

And I'd do it all

To have you again

And to finally be

The man you deserve

Oh please baby come back to me, love me

Oh please baby I need you to be

And baby, baby,

I dream of the ghost of you

And baby

I dream of the ghost of us

I recall it all

Recall our first kiss

Recall our first time

Our first 'I love you's

And I'd do it all

To have you again

And to finally be

The man you deserve

 **#Comment23 : ****The song is so beautiful. You can tell it comes from his heart, and I just hope Clary will understand and will go back to him. We need Clebastian! I don't know why they split up, but they need to get back together. They are just so perfect together.**

 **#Comment231 : ****Sebastian is in pain, and I'm a bit mad against Clary for making him suffer. I mean, maybe they split up for reasons we don't know (since he says in his song that they're both to blame), but she's never been open about their relationship; and now she's posting all sort of stuff about her and Jace. Even if they broke up, she could have been class about it, and wait a bit before going all that PDA.**

 **#Comment433 : ****Clebastian is goals. They will get back together. Remember how a year ago everyone was freaking out about that Seelie Queen business with Sebastian, and then Clebastian was still real. I'm sure we will have a candid pictures of Clebastian in a few weeks. Hanging out in the streets, or Seb going to Clary's.**

 **#Comment539 : ****I'm going to get a lot of hate for this, but how do we even know that Clebastian is real? I mean, they always avoided the topic in interviews, and never gave a straight answer.**

 **#Comment756 : To Commenter539 ****Seriously? Don't you have eyes?! Are you stupid? There is nothing realer than Clebastian! Paparazzi shot them countless times together when they weren't supposed to be in the same town or country even! And they always subtly gush about each other on interviews! And anyway, I have a friend who met them when they were in New York once, and she said that they were holding hands and all, and that they were being like any couple would be. So ... Yeah, Clebastian is real, check your sources before saying that we have no proof!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Instagram of Magnus Bane** **:** **We are proud to present you the newest member of The Mortal Instruments. After more than two years of struggle, Alec and I finally had the bliss of adopting this little bundle of joy, Layla Bane-Lightwood, two months old and already mistress of our hearts. It had been a very long and hard journey, full of false hopes and disappointments, but it was all worth it.**

 **First of all, we'd like to thank our band who gave us full support every step of the way and who stood by us at every turn. Neither Alec nor I think that we would have had the moral strength to keep going if we didn't have our band (who are before all our best of friends) with us. And what is even more incredible is the fact that they agreed to stop touring for two whole years when they live for this, just so we could settle a proper home for our little Layla.**

 **But most of all, we would like to give a message of hope to the LGBT community. Don't give up, no matter how hard the road is, never give up, and keep on fighting. Because in the end, you don't only fight to expand your family and fulfill your dreams of parenthood; you also fight to help a little innocent life to gain a family. Even before adopting a child, you are already helping him/her by fighting for them.**

 **Anyway, we happily welcome the sleepless nights, and endless tears. Because we know that it is all worth it.**

 _Magnus and Alec are holding a baby girl in their arms, smiling with bliss at one another. Magnus is glitter-less, with his hair free of gel._

 **Regram of the Instagram of the members of The Mortal Instruments** **:**

 **clarymfray : Can we take a moment to appreciate the beauty that is Layla. I can't wait to be back in LA to see her again, and steal her away from you, guys. This baby is destined to happiness since she has the best parents in the world. #SorryDadButMalecIsParentsGoals**

 **simonlewis : I can't believe that after all those months, Magnus and Alec finally have their dream coming true! And the crazy thing is, that Layla is not only illuminating their hearts, she stole the hearts of everyone in the band. Me first, sorry, izzybellel not sorry.**

 **kylejordan : A beautiful baby came in our world and turned us all into mush. We are all in awe in front of the lovely Layla, and couldn't be more happier for our one and only Malec. **

**#Fan13 : ****Aaaww I am so glad for you, guys! This is honestly the best reason to take a break. I will patiently wait, knowing that you are being so perfectly happy.**

 **#Fan183 : ****They seem so freaking happy! And I love how the band shows so much solidarity to this. Did you see how they all Regramed the pic?**

 **#Fan333 : ****I think I'm going to cry. Malec deserves so much happiness. We always talk about Clary because she's the lead singer, but Malec had a lot to fight for. They had to wait for AGES that marriage was legal in California to get married, and now they had to wait even more to have their sweet baby. And I'm sure that if the band is so implicated in the LGBT rights, it's because of them, because apart from Clary, they all come from very traditional families with very traditional beliefs.**

 **#Fan573 : ****I had no idea that they wanted to adopt. It must have been very hard for them. It's already hard enough for straight parents, but a gay couple with their schedule, I am not surprised that it took so long for them. And just as a reminder, gay/lesbian couples increase by 20% the chance for a child to be adopted, so I think it is great that they gave that inspiring message about keep on fighting, at least for the child that you will get in the end.**

 **#Fan893 : ****TMI is honestly squad goals. I don't know many people who would accept to take a break so long when your major income is at stake. I mean, Clary has her acting, but the rest of the band has nothing. And you can't even say they'll probably just create some music, because they said in an interview that the only people working on the music were Clary and Magnus. I think it's a very beautiful gesture for the band to support their members like that instead of trying to replace them for the time being. And they even took the time to repost this picture with the caption, each adding their own caption, and it clearly shows that they're beyond happy for Malec. I think it's nice to see such a strong band when so many are dismantling as we speak.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of the song, and of the comments?**

 **` 2. How do you feel about Malec becoming** **parents?**

 **` 3. What role do you think Clary will play?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	5. ENews 2 - Movies, Premieres, Rumours&TBT

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So here comes a new update that I hope you will like. This isn't really a chapter, but a ENews like last update. Hope you will like it. I really enjoyed writing this one.**

 **~ And yes, the lyrics were mine. I am very glad that you liked them. There will be more, since you didn't seem to mind those.**

 **~ And remember, this story will be a little different than my other stories. Each chapters will be divided in three part. Present, Jace's PoV - then an interview of present time - then past, Clary's PoV. Every now and then, I will update a rogue chapter, that will have song lyrics, or Enews, or stuffs like that.**

 **~ Also, for those interested in seeing the pictures, I will put them on Pinterest, on the Board Behind** **The Curtains. The pictures will always be rather in advance from the chapters, so it will be like having a sneak peak if you go check Pinterest.**

 **~Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Always - Bon Jovi**

 **Phenomenal - EminEm**

 **I** **'m Real - Jennifer Lopez, Ja Rule**

 **Marie - Johnny** **Halliday**

 **Lonely - Akon**

 **ENews 2 :** **Movies, Premieres, Rumours & TBT (2,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Five weeks later.**

 **Instagram of Jace Wayland** **: I signed, she signed, we signed. I can honestly say that I've never been happier of a recast in mid-production. 🎬💛🍓🎬**

 _Two boxing gloves are hanging over two scripts. On the two scripts is written the name of the movie: Southpaw, written by Kurt Sutter. One script (a bit old) with the name of Jace Wayland as 'Billy 'The Great' Hope', the other with the name of Clary Fray as 'Maureen Hope'._

 **#Fan65 : Honestly, ever since I found out that Jace was going to play in a boxing movie, I've been having mixed feelings. ****I mean, it** **'s not really his genre. And now, Clary is going to be in this movie, and she always plays in weird movies. The only blockbusters she played in were Mad Max and Les Mis, and both times it wasn't because she wanted to. I know that Clary believes more in Indie** **movies, but I don't want her to bring Jace with her. Jace is already an established actor, and I don't want her to make him fall. I don't care what they do outside of acting, I just want Jace to remain the superstar he is.**

 **#Fan222 : I can't believe that this cunt of Clary snaked her way into a movie with ****Jace! Seriously, no one want to see them together, and now, she's going to play his love interest! She doesn't deserve all the attention she gets, and just uses Jace for his fame, like she does with her father. Like at first she changed her last name so people wouldn't associate the two of them, but she always goes to Valentine's premieres, or takes him to hers. She just wants other people** **'s fame, and uses all the means to get to it.**

 **#Fan392 :** **I think this is the proof we have all been waiting for. Clace is an hoax, people. Clary doesn't like playing with people with whom she is involved in her personal life. That** **'s why she never played with her father, or her grandfather. That's why she never played with** **Seb again after their first movie together. And that** **'s why we are still waiting for a movie with Cassie in it. So here you go, Clace is fake!**

 **#Fan523: I think I can honestly say that I am a Clace believer. I think they're cute together. And I think Clary is going to be a good influence on Jace.**

 **#Fan643 : Wait a minute? How is this going to be possible? Clary is filming in ****New York at the moment, and Southpaw is already in production. How is she going to play both movies? Especially when she already flies a lot between New York and Washington for movie purposes.**

 **#Fan744 : It bothers me that Jace posts so many pictures about that slut of ****Clary. She doesn't deserve him, and she's just playing with his heart. She keeps seeing Seb on the side, and I think she's playing both guys. And I just don't want to see them together on screen.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **One Week Later**

 **Clary Fray, out and about with Sebastian Velrac.**

 **TMZ**

 _Yesterday, Clary fray was spotted out in the streets of New York with her on and off boyfriend Sebastian Verlac. The two of them were seen leaving a tea shop, in deep conversation with one another. Clary's slender figure was accentuated by white skinny jeans and a faux leather vest, which matched perfectly the way Sebastian was dressed. The Princess of Symphonic Metal, and the actor of the newest Star Trek spent the day together, Clary enjoying her day off from shooting Darren Aronsky latest movie._

 **#Comment32 : Clebastian is still real, guys! Clary was only with Jace because of her latest movie, the one where he boxes. **

**#Comment381 : Okay, I want Clebastian as much as the next fan, but what TMZ doesn't say is that Clary and Seb visited an hospital where they've been going every year for the past five years. Ever since they know each other, actually. So them meeting doesn't mean squat. It is just because they are very dedicated to the cause. And I'm sorry to say that I think Clebastian is dead for now. Maybe she** **'ll break up with Jace, and they'll get back together, but meanwhile, I don't think Clebastian is here at the moment.**

 **#Comment433 :It is very annoying how the media are putting fuel where there is no need. Clary and Seb just did some charity, like they do every year. Clary has always been very involved in her charities, so it is annoying when she's meeting Seb, media focus more on the fact that she meets a guy, instead of talking about the cause she fights for. But that aside, she seems very happy with Seb, and I would just like to point out that neither her or Seb addressed the leaked song, so maybe they're back together. **

**#Comment748 : Clary Fray is a slut who uses two guys to make herself a name among actors. I think she's a great singer, but honestly, we only saw her in two big movies. Mad Max (in which you barely see her) and Les Mis (where she sings and disappear after five minutes of screen time). I know she did other movies, but they're not big movies, so they mustn't be very good movies. And now that her band is taking a break (for good reasons,) she tries to stay relevant by playing two very good actors. I don't want her with neither Jace nor ****Seb. She doesn't deserve any of them.**

 **#Comment1293 : Honestly, I think that Clary is getting way too thin. I honestly think that she lost 20 pounds, and it** **'s annoying because she's always been one to speak about body positivity, saying that she'd never go on a diet to fit a certain stereotype, and now she is all skinny.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **One Week Later**

 **Clary Fray took her father to the New York movie premiere of Mad Max**

 **E!Entertainment**

 _Clary is wearing a strapless gold and black Alexander McQueen gown, and at the arm of her father in tuxedo. The reporter is waiting for them to be at her level, and when they are, she starts her questions. There is a lot of noise, people shouting from afar, photographers telling people to strike the pose, and other reporters having mini interviews with other actors._

 _"It has been such a long time since we saw you on a red carpet, Clary. How does it feel?"_

 _"Honestly, I didn't miss it one bit. It took me longer to get ready for this event than I do to get ready for a gig," Clary's honestly says, laughing a little while her father chuckles next to her._

 _"There is this rumour saying that you took the role for your father …" The reporter trails, and Clary brightly smiles as she explains:_

 _"Well, sort of. The thing is, I didn't even know that they were doing a new Mad Max, but we were in Australia with the guys, and they were all crazy about it. They wanted to see the set since they started building it before having the cast complete, and one thing leading to another, I was cast as Capable. But I only took the role because Dad was obsessed with Mad Max. It was really hard because of the schedule, but we made it."_

 _The reporter turns to Valentine and shows him the mike as she asks him:_

 _"How does it feel to be have your daughter accomplish so much by herself, but still making this little thing in homage for you?"  
_

 _"So proud. I appreciate that she still seeks for my advise as her father, or as someone working in the same business. But I also appreciate that she's come so far without ever asking for my help. She's someone really strong who has her head on her shoulders," Valentine says, making Clary playfully shake her head and gently slap his shoulder as she exclaims:_

 _"Stop, you're going to make me blush!"_

 _The three of them politely laugh, before the reporter goes back to Clary and says: "I was hoping to see you with you boyfriend, so we could have your first official carpet pictures."_

 _Clary seems a bit embarrassed, but it barely lasts for a second before she says with a bright smile: "Haha, well, he's very very busy working in LA. And I actually asked Dad because of his mad passion for this franchise. And Dads come before guys. So yeah…"_

 _Clary nervously nods, and so the reporter goes back to Valentine, wondering: "I have to ask, are you team Clace or team Clebastian?"_

 _"I'm team- whatever team she is," Valentine says, scratching a little his nose, making the awkwardness grow a little between the three of them. And so the reporter changes topic, going back once again to Clary._

 _"You hinted that you signed for a superhero movie. Can you please tell us which one?"_

 _Clary shakes her head, but her face lit up at the mention of the movie. She is obviously happy with the new topic given to her, and does not hesitate to gush about it: "No. I can just say that I can't wait to play my future character, and that this comic to movie adaptation is going to be mind-blowing! I've been loving this character since … forever, and having the opportunity to portray this specific character makes me feel like a little girl all over again."_

 **#Comment23 :** **I am going to say it, I looooove the relationship Clary and Valentine have. Valentine flew all the way to New York to be with his daughter, and I'm sure he brought her berries, as usual. And did you check Clary's Instagram? they spent the day together, doing many touristic things together. I know that she loves Luke a lot, but I think that Valentine has a teeny tiny bit part more place in her heart. I don't know, that's how it feels. But then again, maybe she shows this part a bit more because of the pressure of being public figures.**

 **#Comment231 : ****Valentine doesn't like Clace, or he would have said team Clace once and for all. I don't think he approves of Jace for his daughter. And he knows both Seb and Jace since he worked with both of them. He just doesn't approve of Clace, and that's final.**

 **#Comment433 : I just want to know which movie she is going to play in! ****Clary is such a great actress, and she doesn't have enough recognition for it because she doesn't play in blockbusters, and when she does so, she plays little roles. She got an Oscar for Les Mis, guys! People usually dismiss it because she's a singer to begin with, but I'm sorry, she brought me to tears with her portrayal of Fantine. I just want the world to see how good she is at acting, just like at singing.**

 **#Comment539 : ****I'm sorry, but Clary is too skinny. It's not even pretty to look at. She looks sick and tired, and she has makeup on! She needs to eat, seriously. She had lovely curves before, and now she looks like nothing. EAT A SANDWICH! That's why I don't like vegans! They're all too skinny!**

 **#Comment756 : Valentine is like us, guys, he wants Clebastian back. Did you see how embarrassed he was by the question? It** **'s clearly the proof that he wants his daughter back with Seb because he knows that Seb is better for Clary.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The same night.**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray** **: TBT to the time when I was a cheeky monkey …. Wait, I still am. Haha. #ThankYouDadForAllThoseYearsOfPureJoy #I'llAlwaysBeYourCheekyMonkey**

 _Clary is three in the picture, on Valentine's back, covering his eyes with her small hands. Valentine is laughing, his hands on her forearms. We can see his ring on his finger. The picture is black and white._

 **#Fan13 : Clary spammed us with pictures of her and her Dad today. I'm sure that she missed him a lot over the past few months, and that she** **'s just happy to have her Dad back..**

 **#Fan183 : Awww. This picture looks so cute. I love the TBT that Clary posts, but I wish that she would post them in colours. **

**#Fan333 : To clarymfray you look so cute. **

**#Fan573 : #TBT to when Clary wasn't so skinny. She should really eat something!**

 **#Fan893 : Valentine found the fountain of youth, guys! Every time Clary posts a picture TBT of him, it looks like him today! It** **'s like he forgot to age throughout the years!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of the fans so far?**

 **` 2. How do you feel about Clary's and** **Valentine's relationship?**

 **` 3. Clary will be back in LA next chapter, so we will be back at usual chapters. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	6. 3 - Back In A Lover's Arms

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So here comes a new update that I hope you will like. I don't know why, but I quite liked writing it. We have a little bit more backstory on** **Clary, and in a few chapters, it will be Jace.**

 **~ Next chapter will be a big interview for** **Clary, so if you think of any question that should be asked her, tell me and I'll try to put it in.**

 **~ And remember, this story will be a little different than my other stories. Each chapters will be divided in three part. Present, Jace's PoV - then an interview of present time - then past, Clary's PoV. Every now and then, I will update a rogue chapter, that will have song lyrics, or Enews, or stuffs like that.**

 **~ Also, for those interested in seeing the pictures, I will put them on Pinterest, on the Board Behind** **The Curtains. The pictures will always be rather in advance from the chapters, so it will be like having a sneak peak if you go check Pinterest.**

 **~Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Titanium - David Guetta, Sia**

 **What A Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong**

 **Glamorous - Fergie**

 **Stone Cold - Demi Levato**

 **Sucker Pain - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons, Logic, X Ambassador, Ty Dolla $ign**

 **Chapter 3 :** **Back In A Lover's Arms (5,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Three Days later.**

 **Instagram of Magnus Bane** **: I think we just found the perfect thing to put Layla to sleep. It** **'s official, we're kidnapping #clarymfray so she can be our human music box and put our baby girl to sleep.**

 _It is a video of Clary holding Layla to her stomach while rocking a chair and singing with a soft voice 'What A Wonderful World'. She has her eyes closed, and looks obviously tired, but she still mindlessly smiles. She is in the garden, and we don't see anyone else but Layla and Clary on the video, though we can see a table on the corner of the video, with a baby bottle and fresh food for four._

 **#clarymfray : Best way to spend my day back in LA. Layla is a ray of sunshine, and I couldn't be happier than to have this little moment with her. No matter how tired I can get, I'd steal her anytime. You've been warned. xoxo**

 **#Fan165 : Aww, this is just so cute! And Clary is truly a talented artist, do you hear how perfect her voice is, without autotune or anything. This is the voice of a true artist. **

**#Fan235 : I just love the relationship Magnus and Clary have. I know that Alec is Clary's best friend, but I think Magnus** **'s and Clary's relationship is more beautiful. And I love how the first thing she does back in LA is going to see her friends, and support them. But I have to say, I am a bit sad that she lost so much weight. She looks so skinny in this picture, it is a bit scary that she lost so much weight in so little time.**

 **#Fan292 :** **To#Fan235, if Clary lost so much weight, it was for a movie role. It was announced this morning that she portrays a ballerina in the movie she did in** **New York, so of course she lost a lot of weight. I'd like people to stop on judging when actresses lose weight, saying that it** **'s for beauty purposes, but when it's actors, everyone knows it's for a role. She lost a lot of weight to be a ballerina, get over it and stop criticising her.**

 **#Fan408 : Malec is goals. I love them so much. And I love ****Clary. I am so glad that the break doesn't stop them from seeing each other as friends.**

 **#Fan499 : I wish I could have a friend like ****Clary who would put my baby brother to sleep with her wonderful voice. Well, I think I'd probably fall asleep as well. Haha**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus and Alec's house**

 **Los Angeles, USA**

 **Jace's PoV**

Clary came back yesterday night from New York, and once again, she made me very happy by coming to stay at my place. She still spent the night she arrived at her parents because I am sure that she was missing them, as well at all the animals they have there; but she was at my place first thing in the morning.

Right now, we just finished lunch at Magnus's and Alec's since Clary was dying to see her Goddaughter again, and that I was apparently invited as well. Though to be honest, I was a little bit nervous about meeting Clary's bandmates.

I've always suspected Clary had a really close relationship with her bandmates. Mostly because this is how it looks publicly. When they come to a social event, or do interviews or gigs, you can feel the gimmick between every members of the band. Still, she has her closest relationship with Alec and Magnus. Probably because Alec is her best friend to begin with, and that they created the band together.

I think it's another story for her and Magnus. She found Magnus on the streets, playing the violin and she offered him a job. It was kind of a scoop when he joined the band. Partly because he turned the rock metal band into something more symphonic, but mostly because people (and I mean media) were outraged that Clary took a former homeless person without a green card in her band. Since she was sixteen, they said that she was inexperienced, and that she would sink her band before it even grew (They had released only one album, at the time).

Since then, she and Magnus became very close. They're actually the ones making the music, since it turned out that Magnus was not only good with a violin, but with many other instruments, including the keyboard. And they're also the most recognisable faces of the band.

Of course, Clary being Clary always brushed off anything that could be said, saying that she didn't care as long as she and her band mates were satisfied with the music they were giving their fans, they couldn't care less about anything else.

To be honest, I think this is one of the many reasons that Clary is so widely appreciated and loved by her fans. She doesn't care about anything but them. The first time she was was nominated for a Grammy, she organised a gathering with her fans and spent the night with them instead of going to the ceremony and receiving her award. She's really dedicated to her fans, and really does not care about her image beside that. How many times had she made the tabloids' headlines because she'd told a journalist to fuck off at a manifestation? I think that's why she can allow herself to be the way she is publicly, because her fans feel like they know her personally, and not through a distorted version given by the media.

I think that this is what I learnt most when she came to live with me last time. How affected by her fans her life is. I mean, I've been living in LA for almost ten years now, and I've been left alone pretty much. There are still paparazzi following me, and _very few_ fans asking for an autograph or a photo, but that's it. With Clary, there isn't a day she didn't have encounters with her fans, and now I understand why she usually stays in England when she has a long period off.

Still, it doesn't seem to bother her somehow.

Anyway, now she's back with me, and everything just feels perfect. Of course, she has another couple of movies signed in addition to the one we're playing together, but that's the way we work. And one of those movies will be mostly filmed in LA. We actually planned to take a couple of weeks to ourselves when she's finished, and backpack though Europe. Her idea. Because I was perfectly fine with staying in a comfy hotel.

As Clary and Magnus start blabbering about the costume design of Clary's next movie, and how uncomfortable she finds it; Alec gets up and gives me a small sign of the head for me to follow him in the kitchen. Once we're there, he hands me an alcohol-free beer and lightly asks:

"So? How are the nerves, now? We're not that scary anymore, are we?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know how it must feel to meet the best friend of one's companion. It's even scarier than meeting parents. Best friends can mess one's mind more than parents," Alec explains, taking a long sip on his own beer, and I concede:

"Yeah. I won't lie and say that I was thrilled to have to meet you guys. Especially you."

Alec slightly chuckles, shaking his head a little. Clary and him have been best friends since they were five. Unlike the other members of the band, Clary and Alec are the only ones who are 'legacies'. But both their parents were determined to make them grow up as down to earth as possible. They went to normal schools, and hung out with other kids like the rest of us.

I don't really know how Clary's and Alec's friendship actually started, knowing that they never actually were in the same year (Alec being two years older than Clary), but I know that it is strong. Several times, Clary referred to her bandmates as her brothers; but Alec has always been her brother of heart since she was five. He is her big brother, the guy you want to impress before impressing the father; because you know that if you have his approval, it will go more smoothly with the Dad.

But Alec doesn't apparently see it this way as he corrects me: "Don't worry, I'm not the protective one of the band. Magnus and Jordan are. Though Mags can go a little too over the edge. I thought Seb was going to shit his pants when … Well, I'm getting off topic. Don't sweat it, Valentine already got your back with Mags."

There is a small awkward silent, when we both know that he broached the touchy topic of Sebastian; but then I fully understand what he just said: "Come again?"

"Yeah, Valentine told Mags to back off on you, and he would be the one playing muscles and scary looks if need be." He says that as if this is completely normal to say, and even playfully rolls his eyes as he adds: "Valentine is a giant marshmallow. As long as his daughter is happy and you respect her, he couldn't care less of what happens. You really have nothing to fear from him. Luke on the other hand …"

Yeah … here comes the strange thing that is Clary's family. It's already hard enough to deal with one father, but Clary has two … sort of. And Luke has always been known to be a shark in the business. He is Valentine's childhood best friend. He is the only one who always believed in Valentine and the one who helped Valentine get to fame. I wouldn't say that he managed Valentine's career, because that would be a large exaggeration of the reality, but it's not far. Luke has been the voice of reason for Valentine throughout his career, and the one who helped Valentine make smart choices.

And it has been the same with Jocelyn. Even though Jocelyn is herself a legacy of a big Hollywood name, she never liked the fame; and Luke helped her fade into nothing all the while exposing what she liked the most: painting. To be honest, I don't think I've seen a photo of Jocelyn Fairchild in the tabloids in my whole life. I know that her last public and official photo is the one she and Valentine gave a magazine when Clary was born, but that's it.

Clary mentioned a few times, as if nothing that I spend sometime with her family at some point; but to be honest, I don't really want to. Her family scares me a little, without really being able to tell why. Maybe because I am prejudiced and scared, or maybe because of the shadow of Sebastian and what meeting her family could mean in all of that.

As I keep on thinking of Clary's family, and how it could impact our lives, Magnus enters the kitchen taking a beer for himself as he lets us know: "She's out. It's like having two babies now. She doesn't drink at the moment, and now she naps. What's the fun in that?"

Alec laughs a little at that, and I allow myself a small smile, before sharing: "She actually exhausted herself on purpose for her movie. I think she only slept a couple hours a night for the past couple of months."

"Yeah, you'll learn that she can be crazy like that when she's really into the movie. She lived in the streets when she was playing Fantine. You might want to be careful with her next role," Magnus warns me with a little smirk, and I can't help but agree.

"By the way, did she talk to you about your fans?" He asks, as if this was a logical continuation of the conversation we were having, and I shake my head no. "Honestly, they're pretty harsh. She's going to pretend otherwise, but she's as affected by the hate just as much as anyone. Apparently she received a lot of threats back at her place, and a lot of hate messages. I mean, there are also a lot of Seb's fans who aren't happy."

Well, this is news to me. But I have to admit that I try to never linger on what fans say about me. I pretend I do in interviews, but I honestly don't. When I see that Clary always tries to find time to respond to some of her fans, or that she's always happy to meet her fans in the streets, I admire that part of her, but I don't envy it either. I don't know, I sort of crossed that line that I thought I'd never cross about being high in my ivory tower.

From the corner of my eye, I see Alec giving big eyes at Magnus, probably because he mentioned Sebastian and the relationship he had with Clary; and when Alec sees that I'm looking at them, he clarifies: "You know, Clary is very much in love with you. And I know it must be weird for you because you had this 'sex-friends' situation before, and that Seb and her had that as well … But Seb is cool. Honestly, he even asked about you when we were recording in Paris, and it wasn't in an awkward jealous way. Don't overthink the whole thing, Clary is just a girl who likes to live what her heart tells her to live. And right now, it's you."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two days later**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray: A ****boxer** **and a** **ballerina** **, an officer and a spy** **, the right arm of Justice and the instrument of Chaos. Just finished training with that pack of muscles, let** **'s hit the shower before going back to set. #TrainingWithBae #MeBeingSkinnyWontStopMeFromKickingHisAss 🍓💛**

 _It is a mirror selfie done by_ _Clary. Jace is behind her, and both of them are showing their biceps. Though Jace's are more impressive, we can still see_ _Clary's thin muscles, even if she is skinny. We don't see either of their faces since the phone hides Clary's face, and Clary's head is hiding Jace's face. But we still see a bit of their shirts. Jace is wearing a shirt with Captain America_ _'s shield on it, and Clary is wearing a shirt with Harley Quinn on it. We can see a few tattoos on Clary's arm_

 **#Fan129: Finally Clary officially said that she was a ballerina. I mean, it explains all that weight loss. But I don't get why she still trains so much. Jace said that he trains five hours a day, and since she's no longer filming that ballerina movie, she doesn't need to train so much. She looks tired, and I think she should just get a long rest to get back all those pounds she lost.**

 **#Fan354: Aww, I think ****that it is so cute that they train together. And I have to say that I am impressed, because I did notice that Clary had gotten skinny over the past few months, but she still has muscles, people. Most impressive. I think she dedicated herself a lot in that movie since she used to do ballet when she was little (up until she started touring, actually). But I have to say, what** **'s up with them T-shirts? They should have coordinated a little. Come on, guys, you can do better.**

 **#Fan623:** **Noooo. I want Clebastian back. Why does she have to be with** **Jace? #clarymfray, please be clever and leave Jace to go back to sebbieseb. He's the only one who truly loves you. HE WROTE A WHOLE SONG FOR YOU. Whatever made you break up, he is sorry and just wants you back. I really hope you will see my message and take in consideration Seb** **'s true feelings for you.**

 **#Fan933: Guys! Did anyone notice Clary's emojis? Jace puts the same ones every time he posts something related to ****Clary! I think this is the proof that Clace is officially real! She never put the emojis before, and now, since she's back in LA, she put them. And she is staying at** **Jace's, I read that somewhere in a magazine. I'm sad that Clebastian is over, but in the mean time, Clary seems happy with** **Jace, so I'll give Clace a chance.**

 **#Fan1253: Okay, I think Clary hinted us once again about which comic book character she is going to play. And I think she is going to play Jean Grey. Because Jean Grey is the Phoenix, and the Phoenix can be the instrument of Chaos she refers to. And I think it is completely doable, despite the love story between Jean Grey and ****Wolverine. I mean, Valentine said that he put on his claws for the last time, so maybe Wolverine will be** **recast, and there will be nothing creepy in this. And it would be just AWESOME to have a X-Men with Valentine (Wolverine), Kaelie (** **Mystique) and Clary (Jean Grey). That would be the best X-Men movie ever made.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A week later.**

 **Update on the Clary Fray's latest movie.**

 **E!Entertainment.**

Earlier this week, Darren Aronosfki revealed the title of the movie he just finished shooting in New York, 'Black Swan'. A modern take of the classic ballet Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky starring Clary Fray. Clary has expressed via her Instagram that she had been really honoured and enthusiastic to play this role, despite the "hardship of going back to pointes, pliés and sore back".

The singer and actress revealed on a radio interview that she lost twenty pounds for the role, and purposely refused her body decent hours of sleep to stay in character and in the dark atmosphere set by the director. She also admitted that the first thing she did once the shoot was over was going to Pandemonium, her favourite restaurant (vegan) in LA, with her boyfriend where she ordered as much food as she wanted and ate more than she could.

Now, today, a few pictures behind the scenes were revealed, where we see Clary in action and being directed by Aronosfki, dressed as a ballerina in rehearsal. The movie is said to be in theatres by the end of the year, just before Christmas.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary Fray and Jace Wayland, out and about in LA**

 **ClevverNewsTV, Chelsea Briggs.**

Training together? Going to see friends? Grocery shopping? Well, these are all the things that Clary Fray and Jace Wayland have been doing ever since Clary has been back in LA.

This is Chelsea Briggs and you're watching ClevverNewsTV. "

"So while the Internet is going crazy over being team Clace, or team Clebastian, Clary is clearly showing that she is team Clace. Ever since she came back from New York, Clary has been staying with Jace, even though they still did not start shooting for Southpaw together.

According to the Poduction of the movie, Clary wants to regain her lost weight before filming again. Which she clearly does with her boyfriend- Jace Wayland by going to Pandemonium as you can see on this picture the two lovers eating at an expensive looking restuarant.

The two of them also joined Clary's band mates Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood last Sunday for a vegan barbecue from which we learnt that Clary was Layla's godmother as she posted this picture of the baby girl and her, with the caption : " **How to make a Clary happy? Give her some time with her Goddaughter.** " We also had a nice candid of Clary singing Armonstrong's _Wonderful World_ recorded and posted by Magnus.

Clary and Jace have also been spotted getting out of Whole Foods, Clary eating her precious raspberries out of the box that they bought, and laughing at some personal joke. Aww, isn't it just sweet? Can you see the love in this picture?

But eating is not the only thing the two lovers have been doing for the past few days. Clary posted this selfie of her and Jace after workout, proudly showing off her muscles, though they pale in comparison to Jace's. The two of them have also been seen running daily together throughout LA.

We know that Clary just finished filming a very physically intensive movie, but she apparently caught the workout bug since she has been working out just as much as Jace who is still filming his boxing movie. Though I personally think that Clary is staying in shape for her upcoming superhero movie.

Every time she has been asked about the movie franchise, she has been very vague, and kept the secrecy of her casting, or of the movie she will play. But many of her fans are persuaded that she will play in the next X-Men movie as a young Jean Grey. Especially since she just flew to Canada with her father (who plays Wolwerine) to meet her best friend, Kaelie Whitewillow (who plays Mystique).

So in the end, Clace is clearly making itself official, by publicly going out and meeting each other's friends. I think we can now say that the ship Clebastian sank deep, despite the leaked song, and the several times Seb and Clary have been spotted together, Clace seems to be going strong.

So I know, Clary and Seb have been spending the last couple of days together if we refer to Seb's snapchat. But ... they've been spending with the whole band. And we know that TMI did collabs with Seb in Paris just after they ended their tour. So maybe them spending time together is just for the video clips.

I guess in the end, I am team Clace. No matter how much I loved Clebastian, I think that all the PDA and pictures that Clace has given us made my heart melt for them.

But what about you? Did you swoon over this Clace cuteness? Or are you still hoping for a Clebastian comeback? Whatever you think, let me know in the comment section below.

I'm your host Chelsea Briggs, and I will see you next time."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A day prior CleverNews**

 **Snapchat of Sebastian Velrac**

 **~ Photo:** Clary and Seb smiling to the camera, with the dogs filters. They are in a car, Clary in the passenger seat, and Seb just behind her. **Barely back in LA, she already makes me work!**

 **~ Photo:** Clary playing with the radio of the car, we don't see the driver. **She can't find any decent music …**

 **~ Video:** Clary singing the chorus of the leaked song, Seb as a back up. **So she decided to take matter on her own hands.**

 **~ Photo:** Clary is outside a building, sipping on a bubble tea with her eyes wide open, delight sparkling in them. **Addicted as always.**

 **~ Video:** Clary smiling at the camera, as she says : **This is a takeover of Seb's Snapchat. Let's dig into his life.** We can see that she is walking, Seb's hair appearing every once in a while.

 **~ Video:** It is a face-swap of Seb and Clary, where they can't stop laughing as Clary says: **Oh My God, you look positively terrible. Red is not your colour, Seb.**

 **~ Video:** Seb and Clary are in an elevator, in selfie mode as she asks: **Who is your favourite redhead in the whole wide world?** She grins at Seb, with anticipation while Seb's pretends to think a little before he says: **Ariel!** The two of them explode in laughter.

 **~ Photo:** They are now in a studio where we can see the rest of the band. They are all in chairs, getting ready with hairdressers and makeup artists. **Let's get that lazy bump back to work.**

 **~ Video:** Clary smiling, as she is getting her hair done and she asks Seb, flipping the camera: **Would you rather have a gig dressed like Magnus, or dressed like me?** Seb laughed, before asking: **Is there a difference?** Both Simon and Jordan snicker, and we hear Clary complain: **Hey! I don't wear glitter!**

 **~ Video:** The phone is back in Seb's hands who wiggles his brows to the camera, before flipping it and focusing on Clary who has makeup artists taking care of her face: **What's your favourite song of the moment?** Clary has her eyes closed, but we can still see that she is smirking as she says: **Your latest song which isn't supposed to be out yet.** The whole band laughs, along with Seb.

 **~ Video:** Seb is still filming Clary as she starts to disappear behind a heavy dark and gold makeup, and he asks as if nothing: **By the way, Clary? Which superhero are you going to play? You still didn't tell me.** Clary grins to the ceiling since her head is laid back so the hairdresser can keep working on her curls, and she says: **The best comic book character ever made.**

 **~ Photo:** Selfie of Seb and the band, all dressed up and pretty. They all have heavy makeup on their faces, but we don't really see the details since the picture is in black and white. All the boys are wearing dark clothes, while Clary is wearing what seems to be a clear dress. **Back to work. Let's get this done with.**

 **~ Video:** Seb doesn't have any makeup on anymore, and intimidates the camera to silence, before calling for Clary. **Hey Clary?** Clary turns her head with a big smile to Seb. **Yeah?** Cute bunny ears and nose appear on her face, and she smiles even more, saying: **Oh, that's cute!** But as she speaks, it turns into a screamer bunny, and she immediately reacts: **Holy shit!** Seb laughs his ass off, while Clary scowls at the camera.

 **~ Photo:** Clary is sticking her tongue out, a big smile on her face as she does the rock sign with both her hands. **Had a blast with her today. Can't wait for tomorrow.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two years ago**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray : Spa day with Mom before going back to touring all around the world. Thank you for ****flying all the way to England to see me and being my number one fan.** **#** **LoveYouMoreThanBerries** **#FeetOnFleek**

 _It is a picture of Clary and Jocelyn's feet, all fresh and pedicured. We can see the edge of one of Clary's tattoos._

 **#Fan96 : oOOOoo. Clary already finished filming Les Mis?! Her role is going to be so small! But I'm glad that she's back on touring. And they come to Manchester this year, so I'm probably going to see her! YAY. I hope that Seb will drop by since he is in Europe right now. I want to see Clebastian on stage**

 **#Fan253 : So cute. And I love when she puts the hashtag #LoveYouMoreThanBerries . Did you guys noticed that she only puts this hashtag for anything related to her mother. hHAHA**

 **#Fan520 : Why does Clary never put pictures of her mother? She posts lots of pictures of Luke, and ****Valentine, and even William her grandfather, but we never see Jocelyn** **'s face.**

 **#Fan524 : To#Fan524, Jocelyn doesn't really like being in the spotlight, and Clary respects that. If you pay really attention, ever since Clary's birth, Valentine never invited Jocelyn to any of his premieres, and always went with Luke (but that's because they have a weird family). Jocelyn likes staying away from the spotlight and painting her creations away from public eye. **

**#Fan672 : I think Clary has the truest relationship with her Mom. because it is away from the public eye. And she always seems so happy to be with her mom. With Valentine too, but I'm never sure, what with the publicity and all.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Manchester, ENGLAND**

 **Clary's PoV**

I have to say, sex with Jace is fucking mind-blowing! I wouldn't go as far as pretending that I just had the best sex of my life, but it's definitely on the top five. Right now, I am still trying to catch my breath from the incredible cardio we just had, all the while doing my best to keep my grin off my face. Wouldn't want Jace thinking he is the master of sex or something, because I know how cocky guys can get when they know they're good in bed.

I snuck into Jace's hotel room shortly after Mom left for the airport to go to Sydney. Which was fine by me, because it meant that Luke was taking her there for goodbyes and stuff (the kind of stuff I don't want my innocent eyes to see) and I had a few hours to myself. Knowing that tomorrow morning, the tour will finally start and that rest will be a forgotten word, I embraced every single second of it. Especially when Jace texted me that we could meet for 'something sweet'.

"I didn't know you had so many tattoos," He suddenly says, his finger tracing the lines of one of the tattoo I have on my back, and I simply shrug, upping myself a little to look at him with a slight frown as I tell him:

"If you don't like them, it's all the same."

"I do," He immediately defends himself. "I was just pleasantly surprised. I always thought that you only had a couple of rebellious tattoos to appear more … edgy."

At that, I laugh out loud, because let's get real, I have quite a few tattoos. Think two digits numbers. But then, I look quickly at his untouched body (well, expect for the scratches I left here and there); and I point out: "I always thought you had tattoos."

He frowns a little, before shaking his head and admitting: "I'll be honest with you, I am kind of scared of needles."

"Seriouly?" I muse. It's not to be mean or anything, but Jace gives the image of a guy scared of nothing (but ducks, all of Hollywood knows of his phobia). I mean, the way he acts in front of the media is the one of a very secure and sure of himself man, not afraid of anything, and especially not pain. But I guess this is just his persona. Like I am actually a nice girl, well, he is not a Terminator.

Jace rises an eyebrow at my tone, before declaring: "Well, promise, if I ever decide to ink myself, I'll let you know."

I chuckle a bit at that, before gathering myself up, knowing that I should probably go back to my own hotel room, and get some sleep before Luke comes to wake me up at four in the freaking morning. I'm about to leave the bed, when Jace prevents me of doing so by holding my arm and saying:

"You could stay until the morning."

I frown a little, not sure of what to make of this proposition. I'll be honest, I'm very tired, and sleeping here is sleeping half an hour earlier. But on the other hand, well, paparazzi are all over town since the band is here, and the crew of Captain America is here, and there is another movie shooting in town as well. Jace is the only person I know in town at the moment (expect for the band), and I don't want the media to start blabbering on my account about yet another of 'my fling'. Which I point out wisely to Jace:

"That's how I get a nasty reputation."

"No. That's how you get another orgasm," He cockily retorts, and I can't help but rise an eyebrow at him. What did I say about guys being cocky when they know they're good in bed?

"Who said I wasn't faking?" I taunt, and he smirks at me, looking at me the exact same way I just looked at him.

"That little face you made when I made you come." Then he ups himself so he can whisper in my ear, nibbling it as his hand fondles my breast in sweet agony: "I can assure you that it was real. Nothing porn-worthy, and yet way more … _exciting_. Just thinking about it is making me hard again."

"Perv," is all I can reply, and I can feel him smile before he rolls and pins me to the bed as he replies:

"Totally. Especially with this view."

And with those words, he goes down on me to keep me awake for the whole night, instead of making me sleep as I had planned…

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray: When you barely slept of the night, but that you feel you still have enough energy to illuminate the world. #TiredClaryButHappyClary #TonightWillBeABlast #SneakPeekFromNewPhotoshoot **

_It is a picture of_ _Clary, holding a small disco ball, and radiant of well-being. She is all dolled up, her red hair down and her eyes closed._

 **#Fan2: I can't wait for tonight** **'s concert. I'm so happy to have gotten a ticket! I hope Seb will drop by. And I also hope that they won't have a first part, since it** **'s a last minute concert. I'm so jealous when I see on youTube some of their concerts that last three to four freaking hours, and when she does big scenes, it just lasts two hours.**

 **#Fan175: Wow, Clary. You're so pretty. I hope you will do a photoshoot for this Tour as well. The last one already covers my bedroom walls.**

 **#Fan239: I can't wait for you to come to Rome! Are you going to sing an Italian song once again there? I hope so**

 **#Fan242: Where does Clary get her energy from? I know that she said that being vegan gives her a lot of energy, but she always seems ready to take on the world, and when you actually think of it, she doesn't sleep much. Yesterday night she was doing a gig in Manchester, today they are apparently doing a shoot and started at dawn, and tonight they have a concert in Paris. I'm already tired just writing about it. Imagine doing all of this. Or maybe she only sleeps in planes. **

**#Fan333: It** **'s when you see pictures like that that you** **understand why #sebbiesebseb fell in love with her. I mean, I'm a straight woman, and I am falling in love with her. So when you have someone so beautiful who happens to be as nice and kindhearted as** **Clary, you understand why sebbiesebseb wants her for himself.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update.**

 **~ So like I said, I don't put movies chronologically. I know that Black Swan came in 2010, before Captain America, but lazy me. I'll try not to put too much changes, but don't be surprised when I do.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think is the nature of Clary's family? If someone can guess, they will have a** **sneak peak of the next update.**

 **` 2. Do you think that Seb will be a problem, or do you feel like Alec?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	7. ENews 3 - Carpool Karaoke

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So finally a new update. Haha. I think this update might open eyes about Clary's and Seb's relationship. Next chapter will be really focus on Jace's and Clary's relationship. Also, if you want the full songs for the lyrics that will be in this chapter, let me know and I will post them in the next chapter.**

 **~ Also, I want you guys to remember that to the public eye, Jace is a lady killer while Clary is a girl who couldn't settle down before** **Seb,**

 **~ And remember, this story will be a little different than my other stories. Each chapters will be divided in three part. Present, Jace's PoV - then an interview of present time - then past, Clary's PoV. Every now and then, I will update a rogue chapter, that will have song lyrics, or Enews, or stuffs like that.**

 **~ Also, for those interested in seeing the pictures, I will put them on Pinterest, on the Board Behind** **The Curtains. The pictures will always be rather in advance from the chapters, so it will be like having a sneak peak if you go check Pinterest.**

 **~Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Love Me, Please Love Me - Michel Polnareff**

 **Without You - Mariah Carey**

 **C** **'est Ecrit - Francis Cabrel**

 **Burn - Usher**

 **Orchestra - The Servant**

 **Song For Someone - U2**

 **ENews 3 :** **Carpool Karaoke (3,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Twitter of Jace Wayland** **: Stressed out of my mind😰. Thank God, there's a Berry by my side 💛🍓**

 **#Fan65 : Jace is stressing out, I don't like it. **

**#Fan222 : That nasty feeling when your favourite actor uses a slut to help with his stress. #noonelikesclace**

 **#Fan392 :** **I don't know what she did to get Jace so hooked up on her, but I hope that he** **'ll dump her real quick! #noonelikesclace**

 **#Fan523: I don't like the sound of that. Jace never admits on social media when he's stressed** **… now, I am stressed.**

 **#Fan643 : Why does everyone hate on Jace and ****Clary? They love each other, and are there for each other. Get over with it. #TeamClace**

 **#Fan744 : I want #clebastian back. I like ****Jace, but Seb is Clary's one true** **love. #teamclebastian**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Carpool Karaoke, James Corden (host),** **Clary Fray (guest) & surprise guest.**

James Cordon is driving around in his car, when he sees a redhead hailing up as if he were a cab. He parks, rolling down the window and we see that the redhead is Clary. She is dressed all in black, her hair down and her face without makeup. With a big smile, she leans so her head can pop inside the car and she asks:

"Can you give me a lift to work?"

James smiles himself, opening the door to Clary as he tells her to hop on. Clary sits, and explains, fastening her seatbelt: "Thank you sooo much. You're saving my life."

James brushes it off and starts driving in the streets of LA before he lightly asks: "Do you mind if I put on some music?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out. It's your car, remember."

James presses play, and one of The Mortal Instruments echoes in the car. Their first single after Magnus joined the band, it is called _Graveyard Dolls_. Both Clary and James are singing the chorus together along with the song.

(Lyrics are mine, but I imagined them on

Nightwish's _Dead To The World_ )

 **From Heaven we have fallen, (Clary & Jordan)**

 **We're graveyard dolls** **(Clary & Jordan)**

 **Now we're wandering on Earth** **(Clary)**

 **We're graveyard dolls** **(Clary & Jordan)**

 **Burning Hell rejected us** **(Jordan)**

 **We're graveyard dolls** **(Clary & Jordan)**

 **Now we're wandering on Earth** **(Clary)**

 **We're graveyard dolls** **(Clary & Jordan)**

"So? How does it feel to stop doing music?"

"Let's just set some things straight. The band never stopped doing music, we're taking a break from touring, it's not the same," Clary argues before she develops: "We just want to give time to Mags and Alec to take care of their daughter, which is something completely normal. But that doesn't mean that Mags and I stopped working on composition and such. We're still writing, for ourselves, or others; and we're slowly but surely working on a new album."

James has a huge smile as he turns a little his head and asks: "So this is official, there will be a new album released by the end of the year?"

"Haha. I didn't give any date. And the end of the year is definitely out of the question."

"Okay."

There is a small silence, before a new song pops on the player

"Oh by the way, I have something that you might enjoy in the back," James says, indicating Clary to look for it; which she does before screaming of joy as she sits back properly on her seat. In her hands, there is a wicker basket full of different kind of fresh berries.

"You're the best! Marry me!" Clary exclaims with obvious glee, before happily eating some berries while a new song echoes in the car.

It is a song called _Marry Me_ , the first song Sebastian and The Mortal Instruments made together, and one of the fans favourite. We only see them singing the chorus together, which is normally sang by Seb, but is now sang passionately by both James and Clary.

(Lyrics are mine, but I imagined them on

30 Seconds To Mars' _The Kill_ )

 **Cant keep waiting (Seb)**

 **Marry me, marry me** **(Seb)**

 **I want to end with** **you** **(Seb)**

 **You're all my life** **(Seb)**

 **Marry me, marry me** **(Seb)**

 **I** **can't live without you** **(Seb)**

"I'll be honest with you, I was completely fooled by the song and the video when it came out. You guys really made it sound like you were about to get married," James confesses, making Clary snicker a little.

"Well, that was the point. That's actually why we postponed the release date of the single at the time. So the media would already have so many 'juicy series about our wonderful newly found couple'. And just by doing so, and publishing all that nonsense that they did, they gave us the perfect material for the video clip."

"So can I ask that forbidden question? Was there ever anything between you and Seb?"

Clary frowns a little, apparently uncomfortable with the question before she earnestly answers: "Seb and I are good friends, to the borderline of best friends. Therefore I cannot say that nothing ever was between us. There is love, just not the kind of love people usually depicts for us."

"Not the kind of love there is between you and Jace …" James says, his voice playfully nagging Clary as she blushes a little, but does not answer the question still.

Instead of seeing James insist on the matter, we have another song coming. _Angel & Devil_, another The Mortal Instruments original, but in this one, we also hear Jordan's voice. This song is the song for which Clary and Jace met since Jace stars in the video clip for the song was written for one of the movies he was in.

(Lyrics are mine, but I imagined them on

Nightwish's _Wish I Had An Angel_ )

 **I wish you were my angel (Jordan & ****Clary)**

 **To be holy and pray** **(Jordan & ****Clary)**

 **I wish you were my devil** **(Jordan & ****Clary)**

 **To sin** **(Jordan & ****Clary)**

 **Turn my faith into fire (Clary)**

 **And turn my lust into a pure snow white** **(Clary)**

 **Make me feel your desire** **(Clary)**

 **And make my soul become a bright bright light** **(Clary)**

 **Once I was angel** **(Clary)**

 **Now, I've turned devilish** **(Clary)**

"To be honest, this was one of my favourite video to shoot in the US," Clary confesses, still eating her berries.

"Because it was with Jace?"

" _No_! Because it was the first time that we got to shoot in a church. And even though it wasn't some fancy old church like the ones in Europe, it was still a dream come true to me," She explains, smiling at the memory, and James nods as he says:

"It's true that our churches are more beautiful and elegant than yours. It's the perks of being from the Old Continent, we get to have super old and cool stuff all over the streets."

"And accents to die for. But we get to be marvelled by the new and the old, whereas you old schmunks get easily bored wit anything new," Clary lightly retorts, laughing a bit. James laughs with her, before vigorously turning his head as he points out:

"I'm actually amazed at how good you are with accents! When you gave your voice to Merida, it really felt like a Scottish girl. What kind of sorcery is that?"

"No sorcery, I can assure you. it is just having a good musical ear, and the will to blend in, no matter the country you are in, even if, in the end, they speak the same language as you," Clary explains, brushing it off as if nothing.

Then, she looks at her phone, and asks with a sweet voice: "Do you mind if we pull over and pick someone up for a bit?"

"Not at all," James says, smiling with all his teeth. It is obvious that he already knew that they would pull over, but they still pretend as if he doesn't know who else he is picking up.

As he pulls over, the backdoor from the passenger side opens, and Seb enters in the car, all smiles and dressed casually, though his style of cloths oddly matches Clary's, all in black.

"How are you doing, mate? Thanks for the ride," Seb friendly says, checking James before he fastens his seatbelt.

"So? How come I am picking you up as well, Seb?" James asks. Seb was out of the country until latest notice, shooting movies as well as recording music.

"Silly Clary already makes me work, and makes me come all the way to LA," Seb complains with a loud heave, and putting on his martyr face, as if he was a mistreated puppy.

"Yup, that's me. Clary, the mistress of torture. Mouahaha," Clary proudly declares before Seb takes his phone out and takes a snap of Clary and him ( _the snaps are the ones of the previous chapter since the interview did not come out the day it was made but two weeks later_ )

"Anyway, do you have any good music that we can listen to?" He asks with a nonchalant tone; and so Clary skips through the songs as James instructs her to do. We hear a lot intros from both The Mortal Instruments and Sebastian's songs, until we hear the song that was leaked out a few weeks ago.

Both Clary and Seb smile to one another, malice and complicity gleaming in their eyes, before they both start to sing the first verse and chorus of the song.

(Lyrics are mine, but I imagined them on

U2's _Song To Someone_ )

 **Empty bottles on the floor of my room (Seb)**

 **And my heart's heavy due to our doom** **(Seb)**

 **Endless tears staining my pillow** **(Seb)**

 **Never thought I'd stand so low** **(Seb)**

 **You said that the heartbreak would fade with time** **(Seb)**

 **But all I feel is the emptiness left by the loss of you** **(Seb)**

 **And I recall it all** **(Seb)**

 **Recall our first kiss** **(Seb)**

 **Recall our first time** **(Seb)**

 **Our first 'I love you's** **(Seb)**

 **And I'd do it all** **(Seb)**

 **To have you again** **(Seb)**

 **And to finally be** **(Seb)**

 **The man you deserve** **(Seb)**

 **Oh please baby come back to me, love me** **(Seb)**

 **Oh please baby I need you to be** **(Seb)**

"So, I _gotta_ ask, Seb. Is the song about Clary?" James asks, obviously eager to know more about it. Seb smirks, shrugging before he asks in return:

"I don't know. Was it about you, Clary?"

"Haha. Honestly … Nah. This particular song was not inspired by personal impacts in my life. Mags was just messing around, and I came up with the melody and the lyrics while he kept messing around in the studio."

James blinks a little, sinking in what has just been said, before he asks: "Wait a minute? _Clary_ wrote the song? But … I thought …"

"Yeah … everyone thought because some idiot leaked the song, hopping yo make the buzz. If the song had been released in due time, every would have known that I have nothing to do with the song, except for singing it," Seb explains, shrugging once again, as if he couldn't be bothered by that.

"Well, there's also a huge thing you guys had for two years, before Clary dropped the bomb Jace on us," James argues, making Seb literally bursts into laughter.

"'The Bomb Jace'? Haha. That was the best!" He keeps on laughing, while Clary shakes her head, face palming herself. "I'm sure in couple of years, people will talk about that 'bomb Jace' as the first step of the most beautiful love story in entertainment of our generation."

A new song echoes in the car. It is one of the collaboration between Seb and The Mortal Instruments. The song is called _Bonnie & Clyde_, a love song about the famous couple that Clary and Seb incarnated for the video clip. It is also a fan favourite, and it is the song that many fans see as the one in which Clary and Seb declare their undying love for each other (even more than _Marry Me_ for the outcome is more tragic, yet romantic)

(Lyrics are mine, but I imagined them on

KoRn, feat Amy Lee's _Freak On Leash_ )

 **Nothing here is wrong with us (Clary & Seb)**

 **You an I are meant to be (Clary & Seb)**

 **No one will break us apart (Clary & Seb)**

 **'Cause I'm Bonnie/Clyde (Clary & Seb)**

 **And I'm your Clyde/Bonnie (Clary & Seb)**

 **Let's shoot to achieve our fate (Seb)**

 **You wanna make me dream (Clary)**

 **You'll shoot them to save me, my mate (Seb)**

 **So do I (Clary)**

 **We are thieves and we are killers (** **Seb)**

 **You wanna make me dream (Clary)**

 **We are one and we are lovers (** **Seb)**

 **So do I (Clary)**

"What is the best memory that you two share?" James asks, making the two artists look at one another, wondering. They think for an instant before both answering at the same time:

"Live performing together!" They laugh a little, before Clary explains: "I don't know. We did quite a few collars with the band, but it never comes as naturally with anyone else as with Seb. It's like he is an appendices of the band. We can do without, but with is still good."

"So now, I'm an organ?" Seb asks, pretending to be outraged and hurt and making Clary snicker as she retorts:

"Yup. Careful, we have surgeries now so we can remove you with minimal visible scarring."

"And to think I was gonna to be nice to you."

"Don't pretend. If you lie, your nose will grow."

The three of them laugh while James parks in front of a tall building. Clary looks through the window before turning to James, a bright smile on her face: "Thank you for the ride. Next time, I shall be the one asking all the questions and finding a way to make you feel awkward at least once."

"No problem!"

 **#Comment93 :** **Wait, so Clary is the one who wrote that song?! Why didn't she keep it for herself. I mean I know that she wrote a lot of songs for other artists because she's an amazing songwriter, but this song could have been kept by TMI and used as a ballad, even if it's not fully what they used us to. I think that the two of them just said that this official statement would be better for the two of them. Seb can say what he wants, the love is real between them. They just didn't want to publicly show it, and now it's biting them back in the ass.**

 **#Comment287 : #** **Clebastian will never be dead to me. This is just a set back. Sure Jace and Clary are cute together, but it's just what they actually show us. That's why Clebastian was even better, because they were keeping it to themselves, making it even more real. And he try to play it cool by laughing about the bomb** **Jace, none of them can deny the love here! I mean, everyone can see the chemistry between them!** **They dress the same, talk at the same time, and we can see that they think the same things over the things they did not say. AND THEY SANG THEIR POWER SONG!**

 **#Comment573 : I honestly think that this is bullshit. Why did none of them address the leaked song before if they both knew that it was simply a love song written by Clary long ago? There is something fishy about all of that, I'm telling you. I think that there is something going on between the three of them. Maybe Clary went to Jace when Seb and her where on a break a while ago, and she got pregnant, and now they're trying to play it cool so it doesn't seem weird, or … I don't know but It seems obvious to me that Clary and Seb are still the real thing. Everything else is bullshit. **

**#Comment719 : ****I'm really pissed at that Clary girl. It really feels like she is using two boys and just loving it. She didn't address her relationship with Jace a single time, even when James hinted at it, and she never bounced back on anything Seb said about** **Jace. I think she is playing them both, and they are both too blinded by love to see it.**

 **#Comment996 : Why does everybody pick on Clary and Jace? I mean, it seems obvious that even Seb is a Clace shipper, so now we should all just give up. He really seemed genuinely happy for Clary when he talked about Jace, without any ounce of jealousy whatsoever, so why fight for something we have no control over. Let them live and love how they want. Maybe it is just like Clary said, pure and simple friendship between them. Maybe they were more at some time, but just settled for friendship, and we just got all worked up because they made a beautiful couple… **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A week later**

 **Instagram of Kaelie Whitewillow** **: #clarymfray look what I found while shopping today! It** **'s us, bitchy version. I think we can say that we still slay, even when we are bitchy Barbie dolls. #ThatSmokeyEyeTho #EvenBarbiesLikeCassie**

 _It is a picture of two Barbie dolls. A blond and a redhead. Both looking sideway, with their lips pinched in uptight pouts._

 ** **# clarymfray: Dude! I hope that you bought those dolls! We totally have to dress like them next time that we hit a red carpet together, so we can slay even more and look even more bitchy! And yes this is my not so ******subtle way to tell you to get back over here because I miss you XD**

 **#Fan13 : I love that ****hashtag. There is nothing better than this hashtag to simply and plainly prove us how strong their friendship is. And the only people who don't like Cassie are trolls who deserve to die and never eat berries ever again.**

 **#Fan183 : Awww. I love when Kaelie and Clary tag each other in posts, you can feel how true their friendship is. Every time, it** **'s like I'm just seeing a post from one of my friends. I can't wait for them to be in the same town again, so they can spam us with tons of posts.**

 **#Fan333 : Clary responded! And I can** **'t wait to see if they're actually going to dress like those Barbie on their next red carpet. That would be just plain awesome.**

 **#Fan573 : I will be honest. I am sure that Kaelie does not approve of Jace. I** **'m sure that she is a #Clebastian shipper just like the rest of us.**

 **#Fan893 : Guys, I am almost positive that Clary will play young Jean Grey, and that they will dress as bitchy Barbies at the movie premiere.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A week later.**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray** **: When bae takes you away for the weekend ... #HappyClaryLuckyClary #GetawayWeekend #HesTheSweetest 🍓💛**

 _It is a picture of Clary's and Jace's hands holding, Jace driving the car. We don't see anything else but their hands, and a bit of their legs._

 **#Fan93 : I want #Clebastian back. They were so cute together. And I know that Clary has never been open about guys she's been with before, but I feel it's because of that that she's so open about being with Jace. Seb and her probably broke up over their public relationship, and she doesn't want to repeat the same mistake. But nevertheless, I NEED Clebastian back. And I won't mind if Clary decides to go all PDA with him. **

**#Fan349 : Awww. You guys are so cute. I wonder where you guys are going. I hope you'll have plenty of fun wherever you are going. **

**#Fan425 : I just can't wait for when Jace will see Clary for the real horrible person she is, and dump her. She might be an awesome singer, and I really love her voice, but her personality is crap. She's way too often rude with interviewers, and she thinks too high of herself. **

**#Fan1131 : I still think Clace is an hoax. I'm sure that in a couple of weeks/months, they'll announce that they've been working on a project, and we'll all appear as fool for believing their romance. First Clary's never been open about her love life. Second, she never talks about Jace in her interviews, which proves it isn't real.**

 **#Fan1295 : #ToFan1131 I think you're wrong and that Clace is real, even if people don't want it to be. As for the PDA, Clary has been rumoured to be with A LOT of guys, and she never confirmed or denied any of them. If we were so worked up about Seb it's because they are so close and they collab together so often, despite them not really being in the same musical genre. As for Clary not talking about Jace, Clary never talks about her private life in interviews. She never talked about her father, or her upbringing by her family, and she never talked about her love life. I think it's written in her contract not to ask certain questions about her personal life, because if you pay attention, no reporter ever directly asked her any real questions about Clace. **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update.**

 **~ So like I said, if you want the whole songs, just let me know, and I will put them on for you.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of** **Seb, now that we had a little bit more of him?**

 **` 2. Do you think that Clary will ever address her relationship with Jace at any point?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	8. 4 - Love Me Some More

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning, once again! Well, to be honest, I traveled a bit lately, so I was not very into updating anything. Plus it's getting hard to find a** **place to write lately. It's a bit complicated. But that doesn't mean that I forgot about you, or that I will stop any of my stories. Don't worry. I will try to be even more regular from now on, but since NaNoWriMo has started, I don't want to make any real promises.**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. I know that many of you are waiting for an update for Mistakes, but I am kind of stuck. Inspiration has forsaken me with this story. I just need a little boost, and we will be back on track. Just wait a little longer. Please?**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **Chapter 4 :** **Love Me Some More (4,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Instagram of Jace Wayland : Finally got that skin inked. #InkNotMink💛🍓**

 _It is a picture of a peanut butter toast tattooed on his bicep, next to a berry jam toast tattooed on Clary's inner arm. We don't their faces, just the tattoos and the location on their bodies. Next to Clary's tattoo, we see another tattoo, but just the end of it._

 **# Fan45: Jace mentioned several times how much he loved peanut better, and now he's getting a tattoo of it. This is so cute. But I really don't think I** **'d ever be brave enough to get a matching tattoo with someone. Especially since they've been together for not that long. It's barely been six months. I think both Clary and Jace are in over their heads on these tattoos, but mostly Jace. Because Clary already has so many tattoos when this one is Jace's first. He shouldn't have done it out of something as important as a relationship that might not last forever (contrarily of a tattoo)**

 **# Fan152: I ****can't believe Jace got a matching tattoo with that slut! Why is he so hang up on her? I don't get it! She doesn't do anything to show that they're in a relationship, and never addresses anything about them being together. Even Seb said something about them, but not her! If she really loved** **Jace, she would have said something already! She is so fucking annoying.**

 **# Fan379:** **I think they are cute together. And to all the Clace haters, I think this is proof enough that Clace is something really** **strong. Clary never did any tattoo lightly, they all have a deep meaning for her, and this one is no different.**

 **#Fan523: Why is Jace falling into her claws? She is obviously playing both guys and with that weird family of hers, it all smells fishy. I hope that Jace won't regret his tattoo when he'll open his eyes and realise that he's better off without her. **

**# Fan767: Guys, do you think that Jace will take Clary as his date when he'll start promoting his movie with Valentine? I think that would be cool because we've never seen them together on a red carpet. Plus that would shut everyone once and for all. They're together, and clearly in love. Clary just never addresses it because she never talks about her personal life and she just won't change for a guy. That's why we love her so much. Because she's always been true to herself no matter what. **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Three days later**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray. So proud to work once again with #peta to show this new addition to the collection I already have. #InkNotMink #YoureThePeanutButterToMyJelly 💛🍓**

 _It is a picture (photo shoot) of Clary and Jace, both in underwear though Clary doesn't have a bra and Jace's hands are the ones covering her breast. They're both looking down at the camera. Clary has her hands up, locked behind Jace's neck. We can see all her tattoos. Their faces don't show any kind of emotion, like a magazine picture. Clary's hair is up in a messy bun. The picture is taken as if the photographer was almost kneeling, not too much down the floor, but not too high either. The background is all grey._

 **# Fan65: Clary is being more and more open about Jace and their relationship. I mean she has a common tattoo with the band as well, but did not brag about it. Plus she always said that being naked wasn't something she would do lightly. I know that she is very invested in her vegan stuff and all, and that she actually did a lot of manifestations here and there (and even went to jail for it). But now for her to take off her bra and get photographed with Jace as a shield, it proves that she completely trusts him and for me it's the base of a solid relationship. Clace is real guys and nothing you said will break that. **

**# Fan222: It feels weird to see Clary with so little cloths. I've always been one of the first to defend her when people when calling her names, but seeing her with so little out of a role feels ****… weird. Because even in movies she's rather clothed compared to other actresses. And I know that this is Peta's motto, #InkNotMink , but it still feels weird.**

 **# Fan392:** **I can't believe Clary got a matching tattoo with Jace. It is such a huge thing. I think that yeah, now Clace is real and is not going to change for quite a while. I am sad for Clebastian though. They were so good together, and I think they would have made cuter babies.**

 **#Fan523: I want Clebastian back. Clave feels so real right now, and I don't like it. Please get back with Seb Clary, please. You were perfect together. **

**# Fan643: I wish I could know what their parents think about all of that nonsense. I know that Valentine is rather open about relationships, but Jace comes from a very traditional family. I'm sure they don't really approve of Clary and her ... unusual ways and upbringing. **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A week later**

 **Clary's hotel room**

 **Vancouver, Canada**

 **Jace's PoV**

A week ago, Clary flew to Canada to finally sign for a new superhero movie. She told me of the role she was going to play, and I can tell by the sparkles in her eyes that she is genuinely excited to play that part. She looks like a child when she talks about it. I have to admit that she's very good at keeping the secret because no one else but Luke and I know about it. Not even her Dad. The media and her fans keep on speculating about who she is going to play, and she never once slipped. Even unconsciously.

Anyway, right now, I am waiting in her hotel room for her to come back from her training session to surprise her. I don't have anything planned since we finished filming _Southpaw_ and that I'm starting a tour press next Monday with Valentine. I know that it will be tricky for the two of us to see each other once that press tour will start because she will be on two different kind of sets. Even if she will only start shooting her superhero movie after the Oscars, she has a lot of training to do for it; which means that with me traveling we won't get to be together a lot.

And since last time we saw each other, it was a little tense between us, I don't want to leave like that. I know that if we sort of argued, it is my fault because I keep on subtly refusing to meet her family and that she is starting to get tired of it. Especially since she met my parents just before leaving for Canada since they came to visit from Italy.

My Mom is literally swooning over Clary, while my father is just genuinely happy for me. Mom and Clary hit off so well that they're planning a shopping session in Paris during the next fashion week. I have to say it's a bit weird. Moms are supposed to hate their daughter in law, and my Mom simply doesn't. But honestly, Clary is a very loveable person once you get to know her.

So since she met my parents who live on the other side of the globe, it would only be fitting for me to meet hers who live in the same town as me. But ... I always do my best to keep on delaying that moment.

I saw Luke who opened her hotel room for me, his piercing blue eyes scanning my soul, but he did not say a thing. Luke is very professional when it comes to our encounters. He never said a word to me that could be qualified as personal. To me, he is Clary's agent, and never acted otherwise. Even if I know that he is her Godfather, every time I would see him, he would act professionally since it was work-related.

And during those little weeks Clary and I worked together on Southpaw, I had the opportunity to see him on another light as the one he left me a few years ago. They have a very close relationship, and somethings, it really feels like he is acting like her father, not her agent. Little things he would tell her, or the way he would act with her ... But I always try not to linger too much on their weird family.

When Clary finally arrives in her hotel room, the first thing that I notice is how tired she looks. But as soon as she sees me, her eyes lighten up as she rushes to my sides and kisses me before letting me know: "You're the best!"

"Because I came, or because I brought you berries?" I ask with a mocking tone since just after her statement, she put some distance between us so she could take in her hands the berries that I brought her and put on the nightstand for her to take. She chuckles with glee, not wasting a single second to already put a couple of raspberries in her mouth; and then she leans in and kisses my cheek as she admits with the cutest tone she ever used in my presence:

"A little bit of both." I chuckle myself, taking her in my arms as she happily eats her berries. We stay silent for a while, me kissing occasionally her temple. The TV is playing in the background some old black and white movie. As the berries disappear at a lightening speed, I notice that Clary represses more than once to yawn; but when she finishes to eat and I'm about to propose that we go to bed, she tilts a little her head to look at me, and asks:

"How long are you staying?"

"A few days. I am free until Tuesday afternoon when I have an interview with a magazine."

" _Awesome_ ," She exclaims with delight, her eyes suddenly a little more alive, making me automatically steal her a kiss. Then, she frowns, suddenly recalling something: "Though Luke planned for me a week from Hell! Seriously what went wrong with me to agree to play in so many movies that demand so much physically!"

"I don't mind. I like going to the gym with you."

"I do to. But for the next couple of days the gym isn't where I'm going to train. And I doubt that you're interested in learning to fight and breath under water."

"No one can breath under water, Berry," I reason, and she childishly mimics me, before rectifying herself:

"I mean that I am learning to hold my breath longer than normal human beings do. Happy, mister grammar?"

"Very."

Clary rolls her eyes, before extending her arm to the night stand to grab her phone. She briefly scrolls through it, all the while keeping me updated on what is going on in her mind: "Kaelie left Vancouver yesterday night to Paris. What's the point of her being one of the main X-Men, if she's not here when they start shooting? It's so annoying. And just to toy with my nerves, fate made her come back the day after I leave Canada."

"Maybe she'll drop by LA, just for a few hours."

"I don't think so. And I won't be there, anyway. They already started the shoot of Kingsmen. I have to join them in Washington. But I'll get to see her next month, when I'll come back here."

I frown a little, trying to count the days, and when I reach the date I wanted, I caress Clary's hair out of her face, asking her: "Next month, since you'll be here, and I'll be here, will you come to the movie premiere with me?"

She turns her head to me, surprised and question: "You don't want to take me to the first one in LA. I asked Luke especially to make the dates coincide."

"I figured your Dad already asked you."

"He's taking Luke."

"In that case …" I trail, and she brightly smiles to me.

You know, it's for those little moments that we have together that I would change our situation for nothing in the world. Those little moments when I see Clary's heart in a way no one never had, or never will. That little smile she just gave me. Or the little tissue she leaves me with her printed lips on it when she leaves before me. Or the way she sometimes holds my hand to let me know that she is here for me. I know how it looks from the outside, it looks like I'm the one who's more involved in the relationship. But the thing is, Clary is way more than me. She just doesn't talk about it, unlike me.

This is probably one of the first thing Hodge warned me about when we came out: Clary's contract. It is written in her contract that any interview that she agrees to do cannot contain any question concerning her family, or her love life. And so, interviewers were going to get their revenge on me by asking me all the questions. But like I told Hodge, I don't mind. As long as Clary and I are on the same page, it's okay.

"That's odd," Clary says, her brows knotted and tearing me out of my thoughts. I look down, and see that she's reading a text as she explains to me: "Dad is telling me that Mom is in town. But she has nothing to do here. Last time I checked, her exhibition was in New York"

I watch her typing something to her father, and the answer doesn't take long, making Clary smile: "She was missing us. Mom is a bit marshmallow. Haha. But anyway, Dad proposes that, since you and Mom are here, we eat altogether tomorrow night."

At this statement, I remain silent, avoiding the best I can the conversation that is bound to happen. Maybe if Clary loses herself enough in her conversation via texts she has with her father, she will forget that she was talking out loud. I know that this is a stretch, but I'm still hoping somehow.

"Dad says that he knows a nice vegan Mexican in the area, since he knows that you like Mexican food," She continues, still texting her father; but when I keep in remaining silent, she snaps her head back to me, anger colouring her eyes. For a couple of seconds, she waits for me to say something, but when I keep on avoiding to involve myself in a conversation that will result on me getting her family, she brusquely sits up, glaring at me with all her might: "Is there a particular reason why you don't want to meet my folks, Jace?"

And this is it, the moment I have been avoiding and dreading the most, ever since Clary and I became serious. This conversation that I wanted the least in the world to have, because if I don't watch carefully what I say, it can have a really bad impact on our relationship. And so I try to elude answering her question, using the most childish way in the world: "I never said that I didn't want to meet your family."

"Well, you sure act like it! Maybe you hold some kind of grudge against my family?"

"No! I don't hold any kind of grudge against your weird family," I snap, realising only too late that I used a word that I shouldn't have. And Clary clearly heard it, since she is already up, off the bed, narrowing her eyes at me.

" _Weird_?!" I get off the bed as well, trying to close the distance between us and to apologise for what I just said. But the words can't come out of my mouth when I see the way she is looking at me. It's as if I just slapped her, and that now she is looking at me on a different light, clearly not liking what she is seeing. "You are judging my family! Because we do not live in that conventional way society used you to, you think you can judge us!"

"No! It's not what I said."

"Then, _what_ are you saying?" She inquires, refusing that I get closer to her as her whole body trembles with anger and indignation. I _knew_ that this conversation was going to have a bad impact on us. I scratch my head a little, out of words to explain of this whole situation makes me feel. I know that it came out with the wrong words, but deep down, Clary is right. I am judging the way she has been raised and the way they live. It just … feels weird. And worst, I am scared that if I meet her family, she takes it as her cue to sell me this way of life they have.

And so, I stutter, trying to appease her: "I … I just don't want … Meeting your family feels like —"

"You think that I'd ask you something you don't want to do?" She cuts me off, and now, I am really out of words. This is the absolute truth, and she dug it out of me, without having me saying it. It's not so much that I mind per say the way her parents live, it's just that I know this isn't for me, and that I am scared that I won't be able to refuse her this lifestyle if she asks me to, because of my feelings for her.

Clary glares at me with an anger I've never seen on her, and a huge ball of anxiety rises in me, blocking in my throat. I make a step toward her, hoping that the anger will fade away, and not lash upon me; but she steps back and hautily asks:

"Do you even know love? You know that I love you, and yet you think I'd ask you to do something you're not comfortable with?"

"I just don't want — " I start, but she turns away from me, and say, heading to the bathroom:

"I'm tired. I'll go get a shower and get some rest. You do you."

And you know what kills me the most? It's not the cold tone that she used, or the fact that she cut short or argument. It's that, for the first time since I've personally known Clary, I saw tears threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two weeks later**

 ** **Update on the couple of** Clary Fray and Jace Wayland**

 **E!Entertainment.**

 **After announcing that she would play a spy in the movie Kingsmen starring Collin Firth and Samuel L. Jackson, Clary** **Fray came back to LA for the weekend. But instead of going to her boyfriend** **'s like she used us to for the last few months, Clary went to her parental house where she stayed surrounded by her family. Yesterday night was the movie's Los Angeles movie premiere Inglorious Bastards starring Valentine Morgenstern and Jace Wayland; but surprisingly, Clary wasn't spotted on either of those men's arms.**

 **Rumours of a split off are starting to grow on the web due to the lack of posts concerning their significant other on both their social media. It had been two weeks since any of them mentioned their other half on Instagram or Twitter; not even a month after the reveal of their common tattoo during a PETA commercial where they wore nothing but their tattoos and their undergarments.**

 ** ****Jace has been asked several times about the absence of** Clary **by his sides, that he swiftly brushed off by answering** that **she was busy filming for several movies. So, he did not** officially **admitted that they have broken up; but it still** seems weird that Jace flew couple of weeks to Vancouver, and only stayed for a night with his beloved, before flying to his familial house in Italy. ****

**Clary posted this picture of a graffiti stating "Stay Strong", with the caption: "Whatever happens to you in life, don't ever let shit, or others, bring you down. #YoureFuckingWorthIt #YouAreStrongNoMatterWhatTheySay #WashingtonWisdomSpeakingOut". Many of her fans saw in this caption a call to Jace, and something that might have happened between the two of them, but it all remains to be confirmed.**

 **As for Clary's father who is currently traveling around the word onside Jace to promote their movie, he stated: "Whatever happens between Clary and whoever man she choses to date, it is not my place to judge. And I do not want to talk about her personal life, when she tries her best to keep it to herself." So, wether he knows what's going on between the two love birds, Valentine is staying as always on his daughter's side by keeping it vague as usual when it comes to Clary's personal life.  
**

 ** ****Still, the question remains: is Clace over, or just in rough patch? Or is it just as** Jace **put it,**** Clary being just very busy with her new schedule?**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two days later**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray : Bestie in town, let's get ready for some crazy shenanigans** **and use the occasion to show off this beautiful fan-art made by #claryfrayismyqueen Thank you for the love** **. #LosAngelesShenanigan #CassieIsUpForSomeMischiefs #NoMatterWhatYoureAlwaysHereForMe ( _Picture is on Pinterest_ )**

 **# **Fan65** : **OMG!** Clary and Jace are no longer together. I'm sure of it! Jace and Clary stopped talking about each other, and Jace did two of his premieres without her. And now, look at Clary's last hashtag, this is clearly the proof that she broke up with Jace and now needs her best friend to cheer her up. Seb just needs to come back, and we will have the best couple ever back! #ClebastianWillBeBack**

 **# **Fan222** : **I want to know what happened between** Jace **and** Clary. I mean, they were having common tattoos and showing them off and now, they don't talk to each other, and Clary doesn't go with Jace on his premieres, when her father is also there. I mean, the first one was in LA, and she didn't go, when she was also in LA. I thought there were something serious, and I liked Clace. I hope they didn't break up for reals, and that she's just busy with her new projects.**

 ** **# Fan392**: **Kaelie** **and** Clary **are just** friends **goals. And I love the way they always put the hashtag with the #Shenanigan with the town where they are. I wish I were friends with them, they seem like so much fun.****

 **#ClaryFrayIsMyQueen: OMG! I cannot believe that you put my picture online! I was not even sure that you would see it! My life is complete. I love you so much! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope that you will fully enjoy your time together with Kaelie! **

**# Fan643: Clace is dead! Finally! Now I hope that Kaelie will knock some sense into Clary, and that she will set her back toward Seb!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update; and go check Pinterest.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. Why do you think Jace is so against meeting Valentine and Jocelyn?**

 **` 2. Do you think that it's over between Clary and** **Jace, or is Clary just being busy?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	9. ENews 4 - Premieres

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning, once again, again! I should really stop doing that. I am very sorry, but I was using the excuse of NaNoWriMo to finally get started on my second book, and I did. And now, I promise, I won't flank on you like that. I am going to focus on this story, Mistakes, The Consequences Of A One Night-Stand, Not Another Teen Story, Road Trippin and In The Welfare Of War. So that means, lots of updates for you. I am already working on the other ones I will make tonight, but not all at once. Please have mercy.**

 **~ I might as well start another story, but I'm not sure, so if someone is interested in co-writing it with me, let me know. My PM is always open, as well as my social medias, or my gmail address (minalislyy).**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. I know this is a small chapter, but there is something big explained in it. And it is only a collection of posts and articles, so it is kind of normal it is that small.**

 **~ Also I would like to make a big shoutout to ImAWritingDreamer who is the only who got what was really going on. Congrats to you, and thank you for the tons of fun you procured me on Snapchat with our crazy minds wandering. Haha**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this long overdue update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **ENews 4 :** **Premieres (1,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Instagram de Sebastian Velrac: Best hike I had in my life. Okay, it was the first, but I had a very good instructor. Though, next time, I'll be more prepared and I won't cry like a baby, halfway up. Be prepared #clarymfray **

**(Picture on Pinterest)**

 _(It is a selfie of Seb and Clary, taken by Seb. They are both smiling and looking at the camera, hugging and sweating. We can see green mountains behind them.)_

 **#Fan175 : YAY! Clebastian is back! Finally! I couldn't deal with all that ordeal of stupid Clace. I don't know why Clary dated Jace, but it was stupid. She's better off with Seb. Look how happy they are. **

**#clarymfray : haha 😂! I can't believe you call yourself a singer, and have so little breath. But it's okay, it made me laugh like crazy😝. Next time, let's try a snowy mountain. XOXO **

**#Fan381 : OMG! Is this a way for Clebastian to make it finally official? I wish Clary would talk about her love life in interviews. I can't bear the speculation anymore. I NEED to know. I really do. I hope Seb will address this photo soon. **

**#Fan635 : I'm sure this is just a friendly picture like one Kaelie could have posted about them two. Apparently, when you're a girl in this industry, you can't have friends who aren't from your gender. Sad that everyone always assume that Clary is with the guy she takes a picture with. I'm sure she's still with Jace, but due to their schedules, they don't see each other much. Seb was in the area with Clary, so they hung out like friends do, that's it. **

**# Fan724: I'm very mixed. The Clebastian shipper in me want this picture to be a proof that Clebastian is back. But ... I'm Clary's fan first, and she seemed REALLY happy with Jace... So I don't know ...**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Jocelyn Fairchild surprises her husband and the crowd at Paris' premiere of Inglorious Bastards**

 **CleverrNews.**

It has been decades since Jocelyn Fairchild ever walked a red carpet at her husband's arms, ever since Clary's birth, Jocelyn hadn't been on a red . And still, yesterday night she was at Paris' premiere of Inglorious Bastards, wearing a slick black gown from her daughter's favourite designer, Alexander McQueen.

Valentine was the first surprised by Jocelyn's appearance, but he was mostly pleased, saying that this was: "the best anniversary present she could have done for me. I knew I wouldn't be able to be with her for the first time ever since we got married, and so the fact that she came to be with me is the best thing any man could ever hope for."

The loving couple was all smiles for one another all night long, and we even got to see Valentine steal a swift and discreet kiss to Jocelyn when he thought no one was looking. Jocelyn did not address concerning her presence at the premiere, silently staying at her husband's side and striking the pose when needed with a grace that wasn't forgotten; but sources claim that the couple had dinner that same night Jace Wayland.

We know that the relationship that Jace Wayland entertains with the couple's daughter has been hanging on a thread lately, and that rumours of a split off have been flying around the internet even higher when Sebastian spent a whole week with Clary; but maybe Jocelyn and Valentine simply had a normal introduction to Jace and that the young couple is simply too busy to see each others, as they have been claiming all along.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The same day (remember how time zone works, Europe is in advance compared to the US)**

 **Instagram de Clary Fray: More than thirty years of love, and precisely twenty-seven years of marriage. I am so lucky to have you both in my life, as parents, as role models, as friends. Cheers to the many more years of love to come. #LoveYouMoreThanGuacamole #IStillGetSparklesWhenISeeYouTwo #HappyAnniversary **

_(It is a picture of two hands holding, a man's and a woman's. We can see a sparkling diamond ring on the woman's hand.)_

 **#Fan35 : Happy anniversary to your parents. They looked so cute together at the premiere yesterday night. And you look so much like your mom.**

 **#Fan200 : I honestly thought they would have get a divorce after all this time But apparently, they're still madly in love, no matter how they live outside of conventions. **

**#Fan381 : OMG! This is such a beautiful ring. I hope you will get it when you will get married to Seb. It would suit you so well.**

 **#Fan555 : I think it is so cute how Clary still sees her parents as the perfect couple. No matter how the media made them look, or tried to tarnish their relationship, Clary always stood by her parents side, and she still takes them as role models. And after all, they are still married after 30 years together, when relationships tend not to last long in this industry. **

**# Fan642: Clary should do like her parents so she wouldn't have any problems in her love life.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Three days later**

 **Instagram de Clary Fray: And the nominees are ... wait a second ... Is this really happening? Wow, I was not expecting this! But nonetheless, I am still rooting for you, Dad. Hope you'll get that Oscar because you truly deserve it. As for #jacewayland , there's still the category of best supporting actor ... #SorryButHeShinesInThisMovie #YouHaveNoChanceAgainstHim #ButCongratsToYouBoth **

_(It is a picture with the list of nominees for the best actor for the Oscars. Both Valentine and Jace are on the list for different movies.)_ _  
_

 **#Fan23 : I am not even surprised that Clary is rooting for her dad. If you saw any interviews Valentine did about the movie he's nominated for, he keeps on repeating that Clary was the one who made him take the role because she said that he would shine in it. I hope he will get the Oscar. I know it would be Jace's first Oscar, but like Clary said, Valentine deserves the Oscar more. **

**#Fan269 : So Clary is directly addressing Jace in this post, but there aren't any of the emojis that they always use when they post something about each other. Is she being friendly, or is she back on displaying her love life with subliminal messages? **

**#Fan404 : Well, I think Jace deserves more the Oscar. He went through a lot to get in the role he's nominated for. But I guess Clary is biased because it**'s her dad we're talking about. Still, I'm glad there's a little post about Jace. Im actually just glad that she's back on Instagram, because I don't know if you noticed, but she hasn't been posting in almost a month! The last picture was about her parents' anniversary and the one before was with Kaelie in LA! It's forever in social media standards.

 **#Fan694 : I'm actually sad that all the movies Clary is getting involved into aren't even Oscar materials. Because she's a really great actress, ad next year, she'll probably go back to touring with her band and won't have time to get into acting really. I just want the world to see Clary for the amazing actress she is. **

**# Fan739: Guys, do you remember the tears of joy Valentine had when Clary won her Oscar of the best Supporting Actress in Les Miserables? I'm sure we will see the same thing from Clary when Valentine will win his Oscar for Best Actor this year.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Four days later**

 **Instagram de Jace Wayland: Last day of promoting Inglorious Bastards. It's been a blast to travel around the world and meet all these different kind of people. 🗼✈️🎬Tomorrow back to work and reality, with the comforting idea that I'll be back in my home sweet home 🍓💛 **

_(It is a picture of Jace in a tuxedo at the premiere of his movie. Japan_ _.)_

 **#Fan54 : Congratulations for your Oscar nomination! It is your first, and I hope you will get many more nominations, followed by many awards. **

**#Fan239 : Noooooo! Back at it with those stupid emojis! We were so much better off without them! **

**#Fan304 : Yeah! Jace is coming back to LA! Inglorious Bastards was awesome! I hadn't had such a good time at the movies in a long time. And the chemistry between him and **Valentine is real. Hope they will work again together.

 **#Fan394 : So I have this friend who has a friend who said that Clace is an hoax. She works in a restaurant where she saw Clary and **Seb eating together, and they kissed at the end. So yeah … place is just some ridiculous thing. I don't even know why they made it up, because no one likes it.

 **# Fan439: Jace looks good in any sort of cloths. I can't wait to see him in the Avengers. Hope it will be a blast.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Now, we are going back TWENTY SEVEN YEARS before**

 **Those are different articles of deferent sort of people magazines**

 **Last week, Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern was spotted leaving a hotel in New York at the arms of Luke, Valentine Morgenstern best friend and agent. They were photographed kissing not even a year after her marriage to superstar Valentine Morgesntern and seemed to have enjoyed a full romantic weekend while the actor was working in England.  
**

[…]

 **Two days ago, Valentine and Jocelyn announced that she was expecting by showing up at the Los Angeles premiere of The Silence Of The Lambs with a prominent stomach proving that Jocelyn must be at least six months pregnant.**

 **Neither of them ever addressed the pictures showing Jocelyn and Luke together, and this can lead one to think that this baby might no be Valentine's. Strangely, luke, who has always been seen by Valentine's side ever since the beginning of his career, was nowhere to be seen during the premiere.  
**

 **[…]  
**

 **Two months after the birth of his daughter Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, Valentine gave an interview a few days ago, ending all speculation concerning who really is the father of the young toddler, and sating: "Clarissa is my daughter. There is nothing ugly to look for in my family. The four of us are very happy the way we are. Luke, Jocelyn and I all live in a happy and healthy polyamorous family, and we have for years. ave been for years." In the same interview, he explained in between words that Jocelyn wanted to take care of their newly born baby girl, and that she wanted to really be there for their daughter.  
**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update; and go check Pinterest.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. Now that you know, what do you think of Clary's family?**

 **` 2. What's happening between Clace? Are they still a couple** **?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	10. 5 - Lay Your Heart To Me

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So since this is the first update of the year, I guess that a HAPPY NEW YEAR, is in order. I hope that you all had wonderful times for the end of last year, and that this year coming to us will simply be a blast to you.**

 **~Anyway, since I finished part 1 of Road Trippin (yup I did, and just before the year** **ended), I decided to solely focus on this sort that will be updated at least once by week, if not more. So get ready, and let's roll with celebrity Clary and Jace. Haha.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this long overdue update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **Chapter 5 :** **Lay Your Heart to Me** **(1,8K)**

 **Cheap Thrills - Sia feat. Sean Paul**

 **Chandelier - Sia**

 **Fire Meet Gasoline - Sia**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray : I could eat that all night, all day. 💛🍓#ThisIsAViewToDieFor #YummyGoodiesForMe #LifeCantGetBetterRightNow** (It is a boomerang gif of a guy buckling his belt, but from behind, so we see his well defined butt. At the same level as his ass, we can see a bowl of berries on a table.)

 **#Fan41 : Haha. Clary is so not talking about Jace's ass (let's be real, those emojis are proof enough that this is Jace's ass). She's clearly talking about the berries. I can almost hear her drool over it. Clary doesn't care about anyone's ass when berries are involved. **

**#Fan395 : Wow. Clary is getting real about her love life. I mean, I wish it were Seb's ass, but the emojis talk for themselves. And let's be honest Seb of Jace, I would eat both of them all day all night if I had them within my reach. **

**#Fan613 : I don't know why, but I can't stop myself from giggling at this gif. This little shimmy that Jace makes is just so funny. I'm glad they're back together. Well I hope they are, because I always thought that they were cute together. When you see the pictures that the paparazzi take of them in the streets, they're always smiling to one another and I think it's the most important in a relationship. **

**#Fan827 : How badly I wish that Clary didn't put those emojis and that she were talking about Seb. They were the best couple ever. And I know I don't have any say on whom she's dating, but Seb was better for her. **

**#Fan1013 : Okay, so we all agree that this is Jace's ass. Now, knowing that Clary is in Toronto and that there's a film festival there tonight, can we assume that Clace is going to make their carpet debut? I mean Jace's trousers seemed a bit fancy, and well, I want them to appear together on a red carpet all lovey dovey so people would stop saying that Clace is an hoax. Clace is real, more than Clebastian. I mean, Jocelyn and Valentine had dinner with Jace, and they have matching tattoos, and they look so in love. Just leave them be. **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The same night**

 **Jace's P.o.V**

I am lying in bed, while Clary is finishing in the shower. This is one of the upside of being a guy, I do not have to spend hours in the bathroom to undo all the makeup and the hairdos. I can hear her sing some broken lyrics that I've never heard before, but she told me that the band were in the process of making a couple of songs, so it's only fitting.

As I keep on waiting of her, I scroll down my phone, checking on my social media and I can't help but smile when I see Clary's post on Instagram. Well, that was something sneaky, and the worst is, I know that she was talking about eating her berries. I actually notice something that I tried to not much linger on, but is starting to bug me more and more. But I still do as usual, and let it go. That's what Clary would do.

Clary and I still didn't have that big conversation concerning her upbringing and how it could impact our relationship, but we actually did not have time to do so. I mean, I was travelling all around the globe, and if it wasn't for me coming to Canada, I would have had to wait another couple of weeks before seeing her. So I think tonight, we will finally have _the_ talk.

You know, when her parents asked for us to have lunch together when Valentine and I were in paris, it actually scared me a lot. I mean, especially after the last words I said to Clary when we were together. To be honest, the words didn't lead us to a breakup, but I think it is mostly because we had busy schedule and we both had time to cool down and realise what happened. Well, mostly me. Because let's be real, I'm the one being all bratty here. So when we ate with her parents, it was nothing like what I expected it to be. They didn't try to sell me their way of life or anything. They simply … did their role of parents. Telling me to just have an honest heart to heart conversation with Clary and simply go on from there once everything would be said.

Anyway, as I am lost in my own world, Clary finally leaves the bathroom, and crawls into bed to come next to me. And she is just so beautiful at this moment that I cannot not immortalise the moment. She rolls next to me, snatching most of the duvet, as she usually does (that girl can feel the cold, I'm telling you) and then snuggles against me.

"How come you're always so hot?"

"It's because of my good looks."

"Tsk," She says, playfully slapping my chest, and though her eyes are already closed, I can tell that she rolled them.

I look at her, and blurt out: "You're so beautiful." Then I lean and kiss her forehead.

"Well, how come am I not always hot as well, then?"

I laugh at her logic, and switch off the light before lying next to her, locking her into my arms and resting my forehead on hers as I tell her: "I am sorry for last time, Berry. I … did not use the right words."

"So why did you say that my family is weird, then?"

There is something in her tone that tells me that she already knows the answer, but she wants to hear me say outlaid that I screwed up, and that I've been judgmental.

"Because … They do not conform to society and what we are used to call 'normal'. But mostly, I am batshit scared that meeting your family means that you want to sell me this lifestyle. I … I can't, Berry. I already have to share you with your family, your band, your fans. I can't share you with another man. I just can't. And I don't want my selfishness when it comes to sharing you to be a deal breaker between us."

There's a long silence, during which I curse at myself for having switched off the lights. But then, I feel her lips on mines and she tells me: "Was is it that complicated to say? I'm not stupid, Jace. I know that you're not the type of person that can be in an open relationship. I wouldn't have asked that of you. I just want you to meet my parents because they are a huge part of my life. I mean, I still live with them, technically. There are the first people I call when something big happens to me. They are my inspiration. They … I just want those two big things in my life to just be one."

If I didn't know better, she clearly said that she wanted me to be a part of her family. And this warms my heart in a way I can't even describe. I smile at those words, before simply taking her lips in mines, and moving a little so I can hover over her and makeup for all the lost time.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The next morning**

 **Whatever Clary you like, the one Berry that I love is this one. 💛🍓 #ImTheStrawToHerBerry** (It is a picture of a makeup free Clary, smiling at the camera with love and mirth as she in crawling into bed. She is obviously on her way to bed, and we can see a bit of Jace's knee, and it's also obvious that Clary isn't aware that he's taking a picture. Her hair is braided in two pigtails on either side of her head.)

 **#clarymfray : tsk. You're lucky you brought me berries or that picture would have miraculously disappeared from your phone. But love you too 💛🍓**

 **#Fan329 : wow. Can you actually believe that this Jace gushing about how much he loves his girl is the same one as the one who was called a lady killer not even a year ago? **

**#Fan342 : How I wish Jace wouldn't be with that slut. It was so much better when for a month, Jace was free of that leech. He deserves so much better. **

**#Fan654 : Clace is definitely in place guys. Remember the first picture we had of place. Clary was makeup free, but she still had her hair wild, and being a curly girl myself, I know it's because she wanted to be somewhat pretty for her beau (even if it meant suffering in the morning). But now, she's all braided up, which means, they passed the honeymoon phase and they are just two people simply in love. **

**#Fan767 : I think Clary and Jace were just cute af yesterday night. They are the definition of a power couple. And now, all I want is a red carpet with both Luke and Valentine, and Clary and Jace. That would be just plain awesome!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The same morning**

 **CleverrNews, Chelsea Briggs**

 **Red Carpet debut for the couple Clary Fray and Jace Wayland.**

(Pictures on Pinterest)

 **We've been waiting months for this, and finally we had it. Yesterday night, Clary Fray and Jace Wayland made their red carpet debut as a couple for the Toronto Film Festival. Clary was wearing a design of her fetish designer, Alexander McQueen, a red gown that was complimented by her dark makeup and her hair falling on cascade on her back; and she was literally swooning at Jace during their whole walk on the red carpet. There isn't a single picture of the couple not smiling at one another, and barely a few of them not looking at one another, (or one of them looking at the other while the other takes the pose).**

 **So now, we can officially say it, Clace is official and can no longer be called a hoax. I mean, can you see the love in this picture? Awwww** (picture on Pinterest)

 **This was Chelsea Briggs, and I will see you soon for new amazing scoops like this one.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update; and go check Pinterest.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. Awwww Clace cuteness all over the place. What did you think of it?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Clary's words? Is she subtly asking something to Jace concerning making him part of her family, or is Jace seeing too much onto this?**

 **` 3. Next chapter might or might not have some lemons ... So what do you think will happen?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	11. ENews 5 - The Oscars

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ And here comes a new update.** **Haha, I made you wait, didn't I?**

 **~Anyway, this update will only contains posts, but next one, will be rather long I think, so it compensates.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this long overdue update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **ENews 5 :** **The Oscars** **(2,1K)**

 **Unwanted - Avril Lavigne**

 **Up in the Air - 30Seconds To Mars**

 **Fire Meet Gasoline - Sia**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Instagram of** **Jace Wayland : When you spend the night at your Berry's familial house, and you get up to her Dads lovingly embracing her with that not so ****subtle threat on their shirts. 🍓💛**

 **(The shirts are on Pinterest)**

(It is a picture of Clary in a kitchen, surrounded by both Valentine and Luke, her arms around each of their waist. Valentine and Luke are bombing their torso, proudly showing their shirts {one says "I have a beautiful daughter, 'I also have' a gun, a shovel & an alibi", the other says "I can be your best friend, or your nightmare. It depends on how you treat mu daughter"}; and the three of them are smiling with playfulness at the camera. They are all obviously out of bed, with their hair disheveled, except for Clary who has her hair braided in two pigtails. On the table, we can see that they started getting the table ready for a consequent breakfast with a lot of fruits. Clary is wearing a shirt with a cute strawberry on it and sport shorts.)

 **#clarymfray : Ooooh, I personally love those shirts. They're the best. The men and the shirts. But it's okay, I kind of love you too. 🍓💛**

 **#Fan92 : As if having the Oscars tonight wasn't stressing enough, Jace has to add the pressure of spending time with the inlaws. Tho, they seem pretty happy, and I don't think they would have let Jace take the picture like that if they didn't appreciate him at least a little. I'm sure Clary was thrilled to have all the men of her life in the same room. **

**#Fan178 : Good luck for the Oscars tonight, Jace. I know that you're going up against Valentine, but I honestly think you deserve the golden statue. **

**#Fan310 : So I know that Clace isn't very appreciated amongst Jace's fans, but I'd like to take a moment to make a statement. Clary and Jace are public figures who have to pay attention about everything they do or say to keep a tiny bit of privacy. Clary and Jace have always done a good job at that. The only relationships we know they both had were the ones that tabloids gave us. We don't know anything about their romantic lives coming from them. Not until now. Now they post pictures about one another, Jace tweets about Clary and talks about her in interviews, and now we can clearly see that Clary introduced Jace to her parents. They're a real couple. And I know that many of you want Clebastian, or that many of you don't like the fact that Jace is with Clary; but if you're a fan of either of them, respect their choice to live as they see fit. And don't try to control their lives. **

**#Fan334 : Oooo Clary looks so happy in that picture. And she answered! I noticed that Clary always comments on Jace's posts, and I think this is just so cute. Especially since she always put the emojis that he puts too. I hope that Jace is taking Clary as his date tonight, even if she is clearly rooting for her Dad.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The same day**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray : Yes, Meliorn is the best man on this planet. Thank you #kaeliewhitewillow for lending me your man so I can look as flawless as you always do, at least for tonight. #meliornww you're an artist who uses humans for canvas. I'm in love with your work. #OscarsHereICome #LastNightWithThisHairTho #MeliornIsAFuckingArtist**

 **(The picture is on Pinterest)**

(It is a closeup selfie of Clary looking straight at the camera, showing her flawless makeup.)

 **#kaeliewhitewillow : My man is indeed a fucking genius when it comes to makeup … thank God he's not gay, or I'll have to ask myself some questions, tho. You look gorgeous, hon'. You're going to steal the show tonight. XOXO**

 **#Fan142 : OMG! I am in love with ****that make up Clary! You look fucking amazing! I love it so much! Cant wait to see which dress you're going to wear tonight (though I am sure it will be an Alexander McQueen as usual, because his designs are just so awesome!)**

 **#Fan290 : I love the makeup. Meliorn always knows how to bring the edgy side of Clary in award shows, and that's why I love when they're working together. But what does this hashtag mean, tho? What does she mean this is her last night with her hair? Is she going to shave it down? **

**#Fan444 : Clary's and Kaelie's relationship is just goals. I mean, Meliorn is Kaelie's boyfriend so it is fair to assume that Clary and Kaelie got ready together. But they still take the time to gush about each other on Instagram. I hope Kaelie wins the Oscar of the best Actress because she truly deserve it, and I hope Clary is working in a movie Oscar worthy so she can come as a nominee next year, and not just a guest**

 **#Fan731 : You look flawless with or without makeup, Clary. You're a goddess. I will be watching closely the Oscars just to see your reaction when they announce who the best actor is. **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The same day**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray : Getting ready with two of my favourite men in the world. #CanYouFeelTheLove #HesTotallyShippingClace #FutureAndPastCollideToPresent**

(It is a selfie taken by Clary. We only see the faces of Jace, Valentine and Clary. She is in the middle, her eyes open wide while her mouth is opened in a big 'O', her whole face showing surprise. Both Valentine and Jace are kissing her on the cheeks, each on his side. We see nothing but happiness coming from this picture.)

 **#23 : So much love in this picture. There is only Luke missing for Clary to have the three men she loves the most in this ****world. Maybe Luke will come as Valentine's date, and Clary as Jace's. I hope so.**

 **#Fan242 : ****Is it wrong that I want to be in that sandwich instead of Clary, but for totally different reasons?**

 **#Fan590 : ****He** **'s shipping Clace?! How can Valentine ship Clace when his daughter was with the most perfect guy in the world?! What is wrong with the world?! Clary should be with Seb! End of the story! She should stop all that nonsense with Jace because he's just using her. He keeps on talking about their relationship, while she tries to never talks about them in interviews. Sure she posts pictures and stuffs, but she never talks in interviews of her private life, when he does all the time. He** **'s just using her to promote the movie he's making with her father, and then he** **'ll dump her.**

 **#Fan999 : ****Guys, do you realise that since #sebbiesebseb hosting the Oscars, he will be there. So it will be so awkward for the three of them. Imagine Seb having to give jace an Oscar and all!**

 **#Fan1421 : ****Can** **'t you guys just let her live what she wants to live and be happy for her. Don't you see that she looks** **beyond happy in this picture? She's with her Dad and her boyfriend, and they get along. Just be happy for her.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The same day**

 **Instagram of Jace Wayland : My heart stopped. 🍓💛**

(It is a picture of Clary on the red carpet. Alone. In her red dress, and full makeup and hair. The top of the dress looks like flowers all over the torso, while the skirt is a red satin.)

 **(The picture is on Pinterest)**

 **#clarymfray : Tsk, flattery will get you nowhere, young man. At the end of the day, I am still rooting for my Dad. 🍓💛**

 **#Fan92 : ****My heart stopped too. That dress is just MAGNIFICENT. Kaelie was right, Clary is going to steal the show.**

 **#Fan206 : I think it's sad that women on award shows always get the possibility to really play dress up, when men are stuck with the same suit and tie as always. They should play dress up too. This is what ****feminism is about, equality everywhere, even when it comes to play dress up**

 **#Fan295 : ****I am so annoyed that Jace is so hung up on that bitch. Like really, they just shouldn't even be together, that's all I'm saying!**

 **#Fan421 : Jace is so in love with Clary, it's so obvious, and so cute. And I think it is inappropriate of Clary to comment what she did. We ALL know that she's rooting for her dad. The whole wide world knows. ****I think she should have just taken the compliment and not say anything. Here, it looks like she's treating Jace like her love-sick puppy.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The next morning**

 **Instagram of Clary Fray : When you get the honour to be asked to present an Oscar, and you ruin the moment by fingerling all over your Dad winning the award for best Actor. Congrats once again Dad, promise I will try to be more poised next time. #ClaryMakingAFoolOutOfHerself #HeDeservedThatOscarTho #IJustCouldntHelpIt**

(It is a video of Clary, in her red dress, saying "And the winner for the Oscar of the best Actor is" … She opens the envelop and takes out the paper with the name on it, the screen divides between all the nominees and Clary. And she literally screams of victory, as if she won the oscar before announcing: "The best man in the world deserves the best Actor Oscar. Valentine Morgentern…" She stops talking, her eyes watery as she brightly smiles and Valentine gets up from his seat, friendly shaking Jace's hand before walking to the stage.)

 **(The picture is on Pinterest)**

 **#198 : I am sorry to tell you ladies and ****gentlemen, but this moment when Clary fangirls over her dad winning an oscar, is bound to become a gif. That pure moment of joy and pride we see when she reads who's the winner! Gifs are about to get crazy on this one.**

 **#Fan322 : I'm a ****Jace's fan, but Clary was right, Valentine deserved that Oscar a bit more. And when you know that Clary is the one who pushed him to take the role in the first place, you understand why she is so involved in him winning the Oscar. Plus, I love the little smile Valentine has, when Clary starts screaming. He's like "Yup, that's my daughter getting all excited for me. I raised her well, didn't I?"**

 **#Fan546 : I love how Clary always puts her family first. And I know many wanted Jace to win, but Clary always said that she was rooting for ****Valentine. I think those Oscars were the best. I love the jokes Seb made on this war that fans have over social medias between Clace and Clebastian; I love Clary's dress (it was truly sublime), I love Kaelie's speech, as well as Valentine's, it was just awesome. I wish all award shows were like that.**

 **#Fan745 : ****I honestly think that this reaction is so Clary. But just rewind a second. Imagine if Jace won the Oscar. Haha, Clary would be devastated, and she would be sobbing all over the place, before giving him grungilly his award, saying "I love you, tho"**

 **#Fan1109 : Best moment of the Oscar. What I love most is Clary starting to jump, and then realising that she's in an unpractical dress, so she ****doesn't, that fraction of second is just hilarious.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The same morning**

 **Instagram of Sebastian Verlac : So … this happened yesterday night ...**

(It is a picture of Clary Jace and Seb. Clary is in the middle, looking straight at the camera in her red gown, her hands on both men, while both men are looking at her, their back facing a little the camera..)

 **(The picture is on Pinterest)**

 **#clarymfray : Indeed, this happened yesterday night … By the way, where is my lipstick?!**

 **#Fan108 : ****WHAT?! WHY DIDNT THEY SHOW THIS AT THE SHOW? I WOULD HAVE GIVEN ANYTHING TO SEE THE MEETING BETWEEN JACE AND SEB! ARE THEY ALL TOGETHER?! PLEASE GIVE US MORE!**

 **#Fan226 : Is this going to be like with ****Valentine, Luke and Jocelyn? Are they in a menage a trois? Oh, this picture is just not saying anything.**

 **#Fan295 : ****I think they are all playing us. This is obviously a picture they posed for, and I am sure it is in echo of the jokes Seb made about that 'love triangle' yesterday night. They are just making fun of all of those #TeamClace #TeamClebastian.**

 **#Fan421 : I want to know the story behind this picture! Don't give us so little! Please, #sebbiesebseb , tell us if you really are with Clary or not**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update; and go check Pinterest.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. Well, Jace spent the night with the** **inlays. Do you think that went well?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Clary's reaction to her father's Oscar?**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next concerning that last post?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	12. ENews 6 - New Role & Song

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ I know, I took forever. So soooory. I was in a bit of a block, and FrenchBenzo kind of helped figure it out. it's weird, don't mind me, but I'm back, so enjoy.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, enough chitchat, I will let you read this long overdue update, and will impatiently wait to read your thoughts on it.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **ENews 6 :** **The New Role & Song ****(1,6K)**

 **The soundtrack of Suicide Squad**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two days after the Oscars**

 **Instagram de Clary Fray:** **And here we are, I am turning blonde. I miss my red hair, already. #StartingToShootTonight #LetTheFunBegins #ImNotJeanGreyAfterAll**

 _(It is a selfie of Clary, looking straight at the camera with a pouty face, her hair all blonde.)_

 **#Fan175** **: OMG! Why?! Clary why did you die your hair?! What was wrong with wearing a wig for whatever role that you are taking?! You had such gorgeous hair! I miss it already as well.**

 **#Fan222** **: I wonder who she is going to play, then? Maybe Emma Frost? I am a bit sad that she's not taking the role of Jean Grey, but I understand that she was grossed out because of the connection between Jean grey and her Dad. I wouldn't have wanted to do something like that either.**

 **#Fan381** **: Now, I really wonder who she is going to play. It's for sure not an iconic redhead, so here go my dreams of seeing her play Scarlet Witch alongside Jace (that would have ben awesome to see them together in a superhero movie). Maybe she will still play in a Marvel movie coming up, and will be included in the MCU. Or maybe we got it all wrong and she will play for DCComics. All I hope for is that she will play a part in the soundtrack, because that voice! All I want is to hear Clary's voice again, with new music, even though I understand why they took a break, I still miss TMI, and Clary's voice.**

 **#Fan635** **: It's weird to see her with blonde hair. But I think it suits her. Not as well as her natural red does, of course, but it's not ugly on her. Still I wonder who she is going to play. All that teasing is killing us. She's been toying with us for weeks, ever since she signed, and all I want to do is to know who she is going to be.**

 **#** **Fan724** **: I hope that it's not a perm, and that it will fade to let her natural colour come back. But that aside, she must be very passionate about this project, because she never touched her hair for a role. Even for Les Mis, she put on a wig, and got the wig cut when Fanzine sold her hair. So for Clary to change something as important for her as her hair, it must be that she really loves the character that she is going to play.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Instagram de Clary Fray:** **The only squad that really matters. #LetTheCrazyBegins #WheresPuddinTho #FuckMarvel**

 **(The picture is on Pinterest)**

 _(It is the promotional picture of Suicide Squad, with Clary playing as Harley Quinn)_

 **#Fan47** **: OMG! IS THIS TRUE!? I CAN'T EVEN BREATH! Clary is playing Harley! This is going to be sooooooooo awesome! I wonder who is going to play her Joker, but I know that Clary will play Harley to the perfection. She said in the past and in several interviews that she loves this character, and that she loves the idea that she saw her birth, like many of her generation. I know that she will do honour to our crazy Harley, no matter what.**

 **#Fan302** **: I love that last little hashtag #FuckMarvel Because she is literally meaning it in both ways. I mean, she does fuck Captain America! Haha! I am sad that she doesn't get to play for the MCU, because they scripts are always awesome, and that DCComics doesn't know how to make great movies (except the Nolan's Batman's), but I am so happy for Clary that she gets to play a childhood character that she loved so much. When you come to think of it, she did tell us about it several times, but the one that resonates the most to me, is when she posted a selfie of Jace and her, and that he was wearing a captain America shirt, while she was wearing a Harley shirt. I can't wait to see her take of Harley.**

 **#Fan428** **: So excited! And so proud of you #clarymfray !I hope that you will get to sing though. That would be awesome. A little lullaby for your Pudding'! I can't wait for the first trailer to come out and to see you in action**

 **#Fan635** **: Although I have no doubts that Clary will bring Harley to life perfectly (she is a great actress, even if she doesn't do much blockbusters), I am a little disappointed that this Harley doesn't look like the original one or not even like the ones in the video games. I would have liked a little bit of old Harley thrown back into reality.**

 **#** **Fan849** **: OMG! Why does nobody talks about the fact that Clary has ALWAYS been the choice of WB for Harley. Remember when we were supposed to have a third Batman with Heath Ledger in the Nolan trilogy, and that Clary had already been approached for the role. She never confirmed the thing, but there was a promotional picture of Harley with Clary's face (even though some people say it was Fanmade) Then happened the tragedy, and Clary never talked about taking Harley's role again. But now, we see that she is her, and I can't wait to know more about the casting process to know if they actually tried other actresses for this role! Cant wait for the whole thing to happen, actually!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **One week later**

 **Instagram de Clary Fray:** **#TBT to when I took bae shopping, and wanted one specific bag of chips! #WhatIPutHimThrough #HesTheSweetest #MissHimTho** 💛🍓

 **(Picture is on Pinterest)**

 _(It is a picture of Clary on Jace's shoulders, looking for some chips in a grocery store. The picture is in black and white, like all of Clary's TBT)_

 **#Fan284** **: Awwww so much cuteness. But let's be honest, with all of the muscles he gained, you must feel like air to Jace.**

 **#Fan222** **: Back with the emojis. They are so cute. And you know, Lay's made a new variety of chips, berry flavoured [it is true, I looked it up], I'm sure those are the chips Clary was looking for. Hahah**

 **#Fan492** **: #TBT to when Clary had gorgeous red hair. The black and white can't fool us, we know it was when you still had your red hair. As much as I like the fact that she is playing Harley, I can't wait to see her red hair again, and so for the movie to be over shooting.**

 **#Fan535** **: I love you #clarymfray But honestly, that would have been so much better if it were #sebbiesebseb I mean, #TeamClebastian all the way. You guys were gold, and you can be again.**

 **#** **Fan724** **: #Clace feels more and more real. I don't know how to feel about it. I'm happy for Clary, but I don't know, I liked the Clebatsian as well. I just hope that she is happy, I guess.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **One week later**

 **Sebastian Velrac reveals a new collaboration with TMI,**

 **a controversial song that split fans in two**

 **CleverrNews.**

 **Actor and singer Sebastian Velrac released this morning a new song that he sings in collaboration with his on again, off again girlfriend, Clary Fray. So far, we only had the audio version of the song, and a video clip is said to be released in a week; but once again, the song sang by the couple seemed to be a hidden love declaration.**

 **(The lyrics are mine, but I picture them on**

 **What Have You Done, Within Temptation ft Keith Caputo)**

 _Italic : Clary_

 **Bold : Seb**

 ** _Italic-bold : both_**

 **What happened to us?**

 **I know I'm not the best lover**

 **I know I should have been softer**

 **I want your blind love**

 ** _In my selfish feelings_**

 ** _I know I better stop lying_**

 ** _I know I better stop cheating_**

 ** _It's over, love_**

 _What did happen?_

 **What happened to us?**

 ** _I_**

 ** _I need you to come back to me_**

 ** _Don't want you to be so far away_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _Am sorry for those things I've done_**

 ** _Our love was just too strong_**

 ** _For me and you_**

 **What did happen?**

 **What did happen?**

 ** _What happened to us?_**

 _I don't mind if you hurt me_

 _I don't mind if you kill me_

 _In the end_

 **' _Cause now, I'm begging your mercy_**

 ** _'Cause now, I'm begging your pity_**

 ** _It's over, love_**

 _What did happen?_

 **What happened to us?**

 ** _I_**

 ** _I need you to come back to me_**

 ** _Don't want you to be so far away_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _Am sorry for those things I've said_**

 ** _Our love was just too strong_**

 ** _For me and you_**

 ** _I try to love_**

 ** _Love you in vain_**

 ** _I'm loving you_**

 ** _In a last pain_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _I need you to come back to me_**

 ** _Don't want you to be so far away_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _Am sorry for those things I've done_**

 ** _Our love was just too strong_**

 ** _For me and you_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _I need you to come back to me_**

 ** _Don't want you to be so far away_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _Am sorry for those things I've said_**

 ** _Our love was just too strong_**

 ** _For me and you_**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The day after**

 **Clary Fray, at the Vancouver airport, wearing controversial shirt**

 **CleverrNews.**

 **(Picture is on Pinterest)**

 **Clary Fray was spotted at the Vancouver Airport, wearing short a white shirt where you could read F*** Marvel. Ever since she announce that she was taking the beloved Harley Quinn from animation to real life, Clary has pledged her allegiance t DCComics, putting the hashtag #F***Marvel on every post she put on Instagram that was related to the movie Suicide Squad.**

 **Several members of the cast of that movie have been spotted with shirts similar to Clary's, and according to a source, Clary is the brain behind this provocation. Though the Team Marvel seem to take it very well, since Jace Wayland (captain American and Clary's current boyfriend) declared: "Well, I am certainly not complaining about this statement. She can do it as long and as many times as she wants."**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer in the next update; and go check Pinterest.**

 **~ Plus, since the lyrics are mine, please don't steal them away. I mean, it seems obvious, but let's just put it here, so no one can say I didn't say anything.**

 **~ Anyway,question time:**

 **` 1. Well, Clary plays Harley. What do you think? And before rants start, know that I loved Margot's take on Harley, and I've been a huge fan of Harley since I was a kid. So wether you liked the movie or not doesn't matter, just the take of the actress does, in this story**

 **` 2. What did you think of the song? Since I wrote it, I'm rather curious, haha**

 **` 3. What do you think will happen next concerning that song?**

 **` 4. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


End file.
